Edward, my boyfriend?
by alestrella.masen
Summary: TRADUCCION:Bella y Edward han sido amigos desde que tenian 6 años, ¿que pasara cuando Edward necesite una novia falsa y Bella sea su unica opcion? ¿encontrara Bella sentimientos que nunca sintio hacia Edward? ¿o la relacion se vendra abajo? OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Nada de esta historia me pertenece, los personajes son de ****Stephenie Meyer**** y la historia es de **_**twilightfever,**_

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Nos vemos abajo!!

* * *

-Alice regrésame mi cobija o quieres que vaya a buscarla por mi misma?!-grite con todas mis fuerzas

Alice rió nerviosa-no creo que eso sea posible, además Edward te esta esperando en el carro, así que levanta tu trasero de la cama, AHORA!

Gruñí derrotada mientras me arrastraba al cuarto de baño

-OH Bella te deje un poco de ropa para que uses…-

-mas vale que no sea de nuevo una mini falta y un pequeño top, Alice, o are que te los tragues, me escuchaste!-interrumpí gritando a mi amiga mientras me acercaba a la ducha.

-no te preocupes, con solo unos jeans y una blusa rosa liso-bufo Alice.

Suspire ante su respuesta, tire la ropa sucia sobre el contenedor y me di una ducha rápida, para después cambiarme.

Gire la perilla de la puerta y Salí escaleras abajo

-luces muy bien, Bella- me dijo Alice cuando pasaba por su lado, le agradecí mientras caminábamos fuera de la puerta y entrábamos en el volvo de Edward.

Emmett ya estaba en el auto

-Bella, porque no te puedes dormir mas temprano?- pregunto con cara de impaciencia.

-si Alice no me llamará a la mitad de la noche preocupada por que ropa usar…-dije viendo a Alice. Edward dejo escapar una pequeña risa

-hey Edward!- le salude, respondió con una sonrisa torcida

-hola Bella, vendrás con nosotros a nuestra casa para la noche de películas esta noche?

-por supuesto!- le conteste.

Edward condujo hasta la escuela y encontró un lugar vacío en el estacionamiento. Al bajar vimos a rose y a Jasper esperando en la entrada a la escuela. Apenas nos acercamos Alice y Jasper se abrazaron.

-hey jazz y rose!-dijo Alice entre el agarre de Jasper.

Sonó la campana y todos caminamos a dentro del edifico. Tenia todas mis clases junto con Edward, casi siempre hacíamos todo juntos. Nos conocimos cuando teníamos 6 años en una fiesta del pueblo, antes sus padres y los míos trabajaban juntos.

Edward siempre fui solo un amigo para mi, era amable, dulce y toda chica se me quedaba vendo cuando yo estaba con el. Supongo que es desde que cada chica quiere salir con el famoso Edward Cullen y el no les a puesto atención ya que esta cuidándome de que yo no caía sobre las cosas mas cercanas.

Tome mis libros y me dirigí hacia la clase de Frances, tome mi asiento y espere a que llegar ami compañero, Edward llego a su lugar junto a mi y yo saque mi cuadernos y escribí abajo las notas que había en el pizarrón.

Sentí un gran empujo en mi mesa, levante la mirada para vera Mike sonriéndome

-hey Bella… como estas?

-hey Mike estoy muy bien- le regrese la sonrisa

-si yo también, entonces…am, t-tienes una cita para la fiesta del próximo viernes-dijo con la voz baja.

Mordí mi labio inferior, odio cuando me invita a salir

-lo siento Mike pero dudo que vaya a ir a la fiesta de todos modos.

Mike frunció el seño pero pregunto porque, gracias a dios en ese momento Edward intervino,

-hola Mike, creo que estas en mi asiento

Noto Edward, Mike se levanto y se fue a sentar a su lugar al lado de Jessica. Edward se sentó y saco sus libros

-Mike te volvió a invitar?-pregunto mi amigo, le sonreí

-sip, y había olvidado por competo la fiesta de la próxima semana…

El profesor entro después del último sonar de la campana

- muy bien clase. Estudien para el examen mientras yo saco los demás papeles- nos ordeno el Sr.wade

Me gire hacia Edward y le di mi guía de estudio

-pregúntame- le dije, el me miro en shock

-examen?-pregunto aun en shock

Le sonreí- si recuerdas? Edward por favor dime que estudiaste, es un tercio de nuestra calificación!.

-Rayos!-rayos dijo moviendo la cabeza

Suspire-puedes copiarte de mi…-el negó con su cabeza

-de acuerdo, yo no voy a ser quien pase el almuerzo en detención por reprobar,

Edward lo medito-esta bien, pero te lo pagare, gracias!

El señor Wade nos regreso nuestros papeles, cuando llego a nuestra mesa nos dio una sonrisa a ambos y nos los entrego, pase!!

-si-susurre

-pase!!-grito Edward. Nos dimos los cinco y nos reímos

- muy bien ahora pasare el siguiente sin hablar.

Después del examen le di a Edward una pieza de papel con las respuestas y regrese a mi prueba.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo encontré a Edward en su casillero

-entonces… tu iras a la fiesta?- le pregunte

Edward me miro- si, si iré, soy el capitán del equipo de futbol…

- si va a invitar a esa imbecil retardada sin cerebro de Lauren me doy un tiro en el cerebro- susurre mas para mi lo suficientemente bajo para que Edward no pudiera escucharme.

Edward juega futbol desde cuarto grado. Lauren es la capitana de las porristas por lo que todos creen que Edward debería de salir con ella, pero se que el nuca invitaría a una cita a una zorra como Lauren

Caminamos a la cafetería en silencio.

-por aquí chicos!- nos grito Alice apenas entramos.

Camine sola hacia donde estaba Alice mientras Edward hablaba con los de su equipo antes de venir con nosotros. Me senté y tome mi almuerzo

-hola a todos-salude y di una mordida ami sándwich, cuando sentí una mano apoyada en mi hombro.

Me gire para ver a Edward y a Lauren frente a mí.

Ella me estaba dando una mira que si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerta, mientras que Edward me miraba ansioso.

-Lauren, tu conoces a Bella-dijo Edward levantándome de mi asiento-por favor ayúdame-me susurro en mi oído-

Ella asintió- Bella.

-Lauren- le respondí

Edward aclaro su garganta-Lauren, ella es mi Noia Bella…

Me estraguñi –que día…- Edward volvió a aclarar su garganta y dirigía su cara hacia Lauren.

Estaba en shock, como se atrevía Edward a presentarme así?, no le podía creer. Esto no me agradaba, porque estaba mintiendo?, porque rayos debía de seguirle en esto? Y lo mas importante, porque Edward me llamo su novia? Millones de preguntas estallaban en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Lauren me miro suspicaz. – y tu que tienes que decir?

Mira a Edward, quien ahora estaba sudando- nada Lauren- dije su nombre como si fuera una mala palabra. Edward suspiro el reflejo, estaba apunto de cortarlo en rodajas como una tira de salami.

Lauren me volvió a mirar, y yo le regrese la mirada

- Lauren. Puedo ayudarte en algo? O acaso necesitas encontrar otro gigoló para la noche, porque creo que Mike esta libre para hacerlo hoy en la noche…- bromee. Lauren solo bufo y camino hacia su mesa. Regrese ami almuerzo sin mirar a Edward.

* * *

_Primer capitulo!! , bueno me tarde en subir, tenia com dos semanas con el permiso de la autora pero con la escuela y todo eso no había podido concentrarme! Haha, pronto el sgiguiente capi y tmb subire de un amor a primera vista que de verdad lo he olvidado por completo.. pobre de mi fic tan solo y trizte :P hahaok no.. cuidance! Ciaoop_

_Alestrella. Masen _


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Camine fuera del edificio cuando sonó el toque de salida.

"Bella, escúchame, ella estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas, y creo que enloquecí solo un poco por lo que invente una pequeña historia…"

Me gire para encararlo "sabes que hay muchísimas chicas que adorarían actuar como tu novia …`falsa', Edward "

Le di la espalda otra vez y camine por la acera

"adonde rayos crees que vas?" grito Edward.

No me detube. "Camino a casa. No tengo intención de compartir el carro con un patán como!"

Escuche pasos detrás de mí. "Bella, solo escucha lo que tengo que decir…"

Me detuve en seco "empieza"

"estaba caminando hacia el equipo de cuando Lauren se me acerco… invitándome a la fiesta después del partido, le pude haber dicho que no, pero todo mundo estaba contando con que iría con ella así que, le dije que tenia novia y ella pregunto quien. Le dije que se la presentaría, y… bueno… tu sabes…"

Suspire Profundo con las manos en mi cabeza "por que no le dijiste que era alguien mas?"

Edward me levanto la cabeza, "vamos Bella, solo mientras Lauren este sobre mi para asegurarse"

Desvié la mirada de sus hipnotisantes ojos. "Edward, no quiero que perdamos nuestra relación"

El sonrió "eso nunca sucederá!"

"esta bien" me rendí "pero no intentes nada gracioso"

Caminamos de regreso al auto i nos sentamos para esperar a los demás. Cuando el carro estuvo lleno Edward encendió el motor y salimos del estacionamiento. Nos llevaron primero a Emmett y a mí.

"nos vemos en la noche en mi casa, traigan buenas películas"

Alice gesticulo un `adiós` para Emmett y yo. Saque las laves de la casa y abrí la puerta. "Emmett, Tu también vendrás a casa de Edward?"

Emmett se rio en mi oreja" duh! No hay fiesta sin mi!"

Le gire los ojos y subí mas escaleras. Hice mi tarea i empaque algo de ropa para usar mañana. Busque en mi armario mi viejo pijama rosa que consistía en un pants i una camisa, guarde las cosas en una pequeña maleta y agregue mi cepillo de dientes y pantuflas.

Cuando el reloj marco las seis, Emmett y yo estábamos listos para salir de casa. Nos metimos en la camioneta y nos dirigimos a casa de Edward y Alice.

Cuando llegamos a la gran mansión blanca, salimos del vehículo con nuestra maletas i tocamos a la puerta, Alice nos recibió con un abrazo. "hola chicos, todo están en la sala"

Seguimos a Alice a la sala, Jasper, Edward y rose estaban sentados en el sofá revisando las películas. Deje mi bolsa en el piso i me dirigí al sillón "han encontrado algo bueno?"

Rose me miro. "estamos entre…_Click, Scary Movie 2, y the Grudge 2"_

Asentí, "veámoslas todas!"

Edward se giro hacia mi "solo quiero ver _Grudge 2"_

"No! pongamos _Click_!" le riño Jasper

Rose grito "No, yo quiero _Scary_ _Movie_ 2!"

"votemos! " dijo Alice poniéndose en medio de todos de un brinco.

Empecé. " los que quieran `_grudge_ 2` "

Se vieron tres manos arriba, incluida la mía.

"_Click_"

Solo una mano..

"_Scary_ _Movie_ 2"

Dos manos.

Aplaudí "entonces será `_grudge_`"

Rose y Emmett tomaron una manta y cayeron sobre el suelo. Jasper y Alice se acomodaron en un sillón una persona. Edward I yo nos sentamos en un sillon para dos con el tazón de palomitas entre nosotros.

Empezó la película I Edward fue por unas bebidas para mi y el. Tome un trago de la cerveza de raíz y la deje sobre la mesa a lado del sofá.

Estábamos a mitad de la película cuando un fantasma salió de repente mato a la chica. Salté y tape mi cara con mis manos, Edward se rio de mi entre dientes y acaricio mi espalda. Para cuando termino la película Alice y Jasper estaban dormidos.

Un largo bostezo se mee escapo mientras me estiraba. Tome mi ropa y me cambie rápido. Cepille mis dientes y camine de regreso a la sala, todos menos Edward estaban dormidos en el piso, regrese al sillón "deberíamos de limpiar este desorden, no?" le pregunte en susurros.

Su cabeza giro por el sonido de mi voz, "si, estoy seguro que Esme se asustaría si viera todo esto"

Después de limpiar toda la sala, otro bostezó salió de mi boca, me subí de nuevo al sillón y descanse mi cabeza en la almohada. "buenas noches Edward" murmure.

"dulces sueños, Bella" dijo desde la cocina. Pocos minutos después estaba hundida en un profundo sueño.

----- ----

Cuando desperté sentí un objeto duro debajo de mi cabeza. Me voltee y vi a Edward roncando suavemente en mi oído. Cuando llego Edward aquí? En verdad debí de haber dormido profundamente, ni siquiera lo escuche cuando estaba viniendo…

"Bella, estas despierta?" la voz de Edward era grave, con sueño…

Asentí una vez

El se levanto y se estiro los brazos "perdón por robarte la almohada… Alice tomo tres para ella sola"

"No ahí problema…entonces... este es el primer día siendo tu novia de a juego?"

Edward rio y asintió, "toma una ducha, te espero."

Tome mi bolso y corrí escaleras arriba. Salte dentro de la ducha de Edward y me lave lo más rápido posible. Me vestí y cepille mis dientes. Después de verme por ultima vez en el espejo Salí del baño y baje las escaleras.

Edward ya tenía su chaqueta puesta y la puerta abierta para mi. Tome mi mochila i chamarra y seguí a Edward fuera de la puerta.

El camino a la escuela fue muy silencioso. Tal vez por los nervios del día de hoy, "como vamos a llevar todo esto a cabo Edward?, todos en la escuela saben que nosotros nuca fuimos mas que amigos…"

Me rodo los ojos "bella, solo tenemos que hacer esto hasta que termine la fiesta del equipo de football…

Exhale el aire con furia, "pero eso es dentro de dos semanas!"

"podemos manejarlo"

Me hundí en mi asiento murmurando "tal vez _TU_ puedas manejarlo…"

El bufo.

Se estaciono y yo salí rápido sin voltearme a verlo, "bella!" llamo, me gire para encararlo "que?!"

"no quieres caminar conmigo" se quejo de manera seductiva

Por que se estaba comportando tan, empalagoso? "…claro"

Camine con cuidado hacia el, enrolló su brazo al rededor de mi cintura " si vamos a hacer esto, quizás seria una Buena idea que actuaras como si fueras mi chica" susurro en mi oreja

"Oh, lo había olvidado!"

Se paso la mano por toda su cara "Que voy a hacer contigo?"

"no lo se…"

Las personas del estacionamiento nos miraban sorprendidas "buen trabajo Edward! Pégale en el trasero" un chico le dijo en el oído a Edward.

Me puse completamente roja

Edward rio de manera nerviosa "si…claro"

Cerré mis ojos y respire profundo "este va a ser el día mas largo de mi vida!"

Edward me acerco mas a el"esto se va aponer peor…"

Abrí mis ojos solo para ver a Lauren viniendo hacia nosotros.

_Mierda!_

_………………………………….._

_Bien creo qe estoi de vuelta pero no pormeto nada, en verdad qe no tengo ni tiempo ni humor para estar traduciendo muy seguido,pero… porfin estoi de vacaciones 2 meses!!! Así qe tendre mas tiempo para traducir, no se si algunas de ustedes también hayan leído mi historia, lo mas probable es qe me tarde en actualizar, no se bien como llevar a cabo las ideas qe tengo, una amiga me esta ayudando (gracias annie te adoroo) pero aun así solo no se como escribir :S supongo qe seguire intentando…_

_Le recuardo qe esta historia no es mia yo solo me adjudico la traducción y la historia original la pueden buscar en mis favoritos, tiene el mismo titulo… bien.. me despido_

_Review?? (:_


	3. Chapter 3

Gruñí, "por que a hora?"

Lauren estaba con sus amigas "hey Edward… bella"

Tan salo le desvié la mirada

"entonces, Edward… se que no es ningún asunto mío pero, dime como es que ustedes dos decidieron salir juntos por fin?"

Mire a Edward "si, _bebe, _cuéntale todo"

El aclaro su garganta. "hm, am bella estaba en mi casa para pasar el día, estábamos viendo una película I hablando como siempre…entonces…am… bella me beso y me dijo que me amaba. Yo ya sabia que yo la amaba también así que empezamos a salir y… así"

Lauren y yo teníamos desencajada la mandíbula por las palabras de Edward "bien, y cuando empezaron salir…Bella?"

"em…empezamos a salir hace… um…dos semanas"

Lauren asintió suavemente "y ya han tenido relaciones?"

Me quede sin aire " No! No! No!, tan solo han sido dos semanas, que crees que somos? Estrellas porno?"

Edward contuvo una carcajada

Lauren estaba impactada por mis palabras "bien… nos vemos en el almuerzo.. Bella?"

Mi ojos se entre cerraron "claro?"

Lauren camino de regreso con sus amigas "que clase de pregunta fue esa ultima?" dije ofendida. El pensamiento de Edward y yo haciendo… eso EW!!

Edward solo se rio

Caminamos dentro del edificio y corrimos a nuestros casilleros; lo más probable es que ya estuviéramos tarde… de nuevo.

Entre a mi clase de francés justo a tiempo, la campana sonó. Camine a mi asiento a lado de Edward.

"Edward, dudo que pueda soportar otro día como este!"

Rio entre dientes." Pero si ni siquiera hemos pasado la primera hora"

Mis ojos se llenaron de miedo "esa es la peor parte"

Edward dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás riendo "puede hacer esto, hazlo por mi, solo por mi"

Sonreí "esta bien, pero por nuestra Amistad solo nuestra amistad"

Edward acaricio mi cabeza "gracias amiga"

"me debes una, y enrome!"

---- ----

A cada minute del día este se empeoraba!, todos estaban hablando de mi y de Edward, era volverse popular en un día! era horrible, pero la única parte positiva de todo esto es que Lauren me daba miradas de odio… lo adoro!

Edward cargo mis libros cuando íbamos a almorzar. "Bueno la mañana no ha sido tan mala"

Bufe" que esto sea como una película de terror que nunca a cava significa algo para ti?"

"Bella, no es tan malo, solo que odias la intención"

Asentí furiosa"SIP!"

Alice nos estaba guardando un asiento "Bella! Necesitamos hablar!"

Suspire, "y ahí viene mas dolor…"

Me senté en la mesa tratando de parecer inocente " que es lo que deseas mi queridísima Alice?"

Me miro " cuando planeabas decirme que estas saliendo… con mi hermano!"

Me hundí en mi asiento y le hable al oído " no estamos saliendo, solo actuamos para que Lauren deje de molestarlo!"

Los ojos de Alice parpadearon, "necesitaremos comprar ropa por que unos pantalones holgados y una blusa lisa son de 1992"

Rodé mis ojos "no me compraras ropa para dos semanas"

Alice se rio, " iremos de compras y lo disfrutaras!"

Edward se sentó a mi lado "no quieres saber que es lo que quieren los chicos que hagas para el partido de esta noche!"

Trague en seco "no, no quiero saber…"

"bien, estaba con los chicos y empezaron a hablar de lo candente que eres… era bastante grosero entonces Mike dijo "sabes que seria en verdad sexy si Bella viniera al partido sin blusa con tu nombre escrito en su…pecho" Edward se trabo en la ultima parte.

Fruncí el ceño, que tenia de malo eso?... bien todo, pero aun así, el es tan MACHISTA!

Alice se rio "he oído peores…"

Abrí mi botella de agua y di un rápido sorbito "cállate Alice!"

Edward me tomo en sus brazos cuando la campana sonó "solo tres horas mas" dijo.

Mi seque las lagrimas falsas de mi mejillas "eso es casi una eternidad"

---- ----

Después de la escuela Edward tomo mis libros de mi casillero y me dejó para que me alistara, abrí mi casillero y tome mi chaqueta "hola bella" llamo Lauren, acaso esta chica no sabe cuando una quiere estar sola!

"hola Lauren" dije dándole la cara.

"quieres que te llevemos?, porque las animadoras vamos al centro comercial para el juego de esta noche."

" no gracias, no iré al partido" mala respuesta.

Lauren se sorprendió "tienes que venir bella! Estas saliendo con el capitán… y tienes que usar algo _lindo" _me pregunto cual será su definición de lindo

"según tu que es algo _lindo_?

Lauren bufo como si fuera algo obvio "mini faldas, blusas pegadas, pantalones a la cadera, y pequeños _shorts" _

"Hm…bien…"

"Lauren!" una chica grito desde la puerta de salida.

"bueno, adiós Bella" _Zorra.._

"adiós, Lauren"

Tome mis cosas y Salí, sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi, "hola Bella" escuche una voz en mi oreja "hola Edward, estamos casi en el auto, puedes para ya" dije tratando de apartarlo

El me abrazo mas cerca "ah Bella, no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso"

Mire hacia arriba para ver a Mike. Mike! Mike?! "aléjate de mi Mike!" grite forcejeando para liberarme de su agarre.

Mike me soltó después de ver a Edward caminando hacia nosotros. "um, ho-hola Edward" dijo Mike nervioso

Edward parecía demasiado calmado "Mike mantente alejado de mi Bella y nunca… déjame repetirlo para tu lenta cabecita. Apártate de Bella!" dijo la ultima parte lenta y claramente "si te vuelvo a ver con ella, te daré caza y te lastimare de una manera no conocida por el hombre…"

Mike retrocedió lentamente, dando pequeños pasos "Bye, Bella"

Camine hacia Edward "gracias, Edward"

No dijo nada pero me acomodo en sus brazos y caminamos al carro. Me sentó en el asiento de atrás y cerró la puerta detrás de mí. "hola Bella!" Alice grito animadamente desde el asiento del frente.

"Hola, adonde fue Edward?"

"tiene practica…"

Abrí la puerta "Edward!"

El se volteo. "no me esta llevando de compras verdad?" grite desde el auto, el mordió su labio "lo siento, Bella… me pago"

Chille "no me puedes hacer esto! Que hay de nuestra relación! Si de verdad me amaras la detendrías!"

·Por favor no me odies… te veo en la noche"

Cerré la puerta y me amargue en mi asiento " nos divertiremos Bella! Te lo prometo"

Cuando pasamos a lado de Edward en el auto le levante los dos dedos de en medio, el sonrió, SONRIO!? Maldito, los hombres son unos patanes.

Alice manejo como loca, legamos en diez minutes, me saco del carro y me forzó a entrar en el pequeño centro comercial.

Alice me empujo hasta una tienda de moda, "OK Bella, busca pantalones, si son holgados hare que te los tragues… piensa sexy"

Mire al rededor y todo lo que encontré fueron un par de pantalones negros entubados, fui hacia Alice con ellos en la mano " encontré estos"

Los examino y los regreso a mis manos "justo a tiempo!, pequeños shorts, piensa Bella!"

Regrese y encontré unos cortos y estrechos shorts, se los entregue "estos?"

Ella aplaudió " ya estas aprendiendo!"

Regreso con unas playeras azules y amarillas que tenían escrito `vamos equipo` en la parte de enfrente y el numero cuatro, el número de Edward, en la espalda. Se veían en verdad pequeñas y ajustadas. También tenía arracadas azules y collares amarillos al igual que pulseras.

"estamos listas!"Canto entregándole la ropa a la cajera

Ya que tuvimos nuestras bolsas tomamos algo de comer y salimos " no estuvo tan mal" confesé cuando íbamos al auto " y tampoco fue mucho"

Alice murmuro algo bajo su aliento; no me moleste en preguntar por lo que no me estrese…

El camino a mi casa fue muy silencioso pero cómodo. Tome mi bolsa llena de ropa y camine a l a puerta de entrada. Alice y yo quedamos de vernos en el juego a las siete.

Saque mis llaves y abrí la puerta. Emmett y Charlie estaban en una ferviente conversación. "hey, Bella"

Sonreí y escape a mi habitación sin otra palabra. Acomode mi ropa en la cama y tome una toalla. Tome una larga y relajante ducha lavando todo el estrés del día de hoy. Me seque y cepille mis dientes.

Enrolle la toalla en mi cuerpo y camine de regreso a mi cuarto. Me puse una blusa negra antes de ponerme el nuevo conjunto, agregue los accesorios i mire mi apariencia en el espejo, me veía bien, pero podría ir sin los pequeños shorts.

Mi celular sonó, era Edward.

"Hey, Edward"

"hola, Bella, en verdad no tienes por que venir al juego de esta noche.. No importan Lauren y sus amigas"

Negué con mi cabeza "No, Lauren no me esta forzando mas que Alice, además de que pienso que sea divertido!"

"bien, si tu dices…te veo luego, Bye"

"Bye, Edward" colgué el teléfono y los puse en mi bolsillo. Tome mi maquillaje I me hice pequeñas líneas debajo de los ojos. Salte cuando escuche a Alice sonar la bocina del auto fuera de la casa, corrí escaleras abajo. "Charlie hice la cena, esta en un contenedor, y Emmett te vera en el juego cierto?"

El asintió y subí de nuevo para terminar de arreglarme, cuando escuche de nuevo la bocina del auto, Salí hacia el auto. Alice se veía increíble, estaba usando una media blusa que decía `equipo linces` que parecía hecha a mano y una mini falda, con el pelo lizo y las mismas rayas debajo de sus ojos.

"te ves… linda" dije torpemente

"gracias, igual para ti" dijo con un toque eufórico.

Llegamos a la escuela justo a tiempo. Estaba anocheciendo y ya había muchas personas ahí. Encontré a Rosalíe y Jasper en la parte más alejada buscándonos. Alice encontró un espacio para estacionarse y ella y yo corrimos hacia rose y Jasper.

Rose se veía decepcionada "donde esta Emmett?"

" esta retrasado… estará aquí muy pronto"

Ella asintió. Mire a lo que estaba usando. Se veía como Alice pero peor. Llevaba una playera que cubría su pecho y nada mas, dándonos un buen vistazo de su plano estomago y un par de pequeñísimos shorts, muy cortos.

" aquí estoy bebe" la voz de Emmett resonó por todo el lugar. Rose salto en sus brazos. Las luces del campo se encendieron junto con el estruendo de un trueno, sacudiendo a la escuela entera, el partido estaba comenzando.

Caminamos hacia las gradas llenas de gente. Encontramos un lugar cerca del frente . Vi a las animadoras salir de los vestidores, justo enfrente de nosotros; perfecto!

"_Move it  
__now shake it  
Victory lets take it_

_We've got the beat  
we're really hot  
Wild Cats make  
your body rock_

_Wild Cats are hot tonight  
we're gunna fight, fight, fight_

_We're on the mark and ready  
we're ready  
we're set to go  
let's go  
Forks team is moving out  
We're on a roll" _

Gritaron lo más alto que pudieron-

Rose reprimió una risa "Hot?"

Negué suavemente. Los fanáticos gritaron cuando el equipo fue saliendo al campo. Edward fue el primero en salir; supongo que es cosa del capitán…

Todos animaron y gritaron "Edward!" y tomo su lugar en el frente

El juego empezó, y ya teníamos un punto a favor. Grite, "vamos Edward!"

Sabia que el no podía escucharme en medio de todas las voces. Estábamos ganando cuatro a dos en tan solo dos minutes. Las animadoras tomaron un descanso para beber agua. Lauren camino hacia mí batiendo sus caderas una y otra vez. "lindo conjunto Swan… disfrutando?"

Gire mis ojos, "sehh, que suertudos somos de sentarnos aquí detrás de ustedes, así podremos ver sus flácidos traseros… Ooh bueno, por lo menos se que no soy la única que lo tiene que soportar" dije mirando a mis amigos, quienes apretaban la boca para no reírse.

"Lauren!, ven a acá, necesitamos hacer nuestro siguiente porra!" grito su entrenadora.

Lauren tomo su botella y me miro, " no nos odies Swan…"

"si claro, tu trasero es todo con lo que sueño" dije sarcásticamente

Lauren se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su equipo

Alice dejo salir una carcajada "oh por dios bella!

Emmett, Jasper, y Rose estaban en el suelo rogando por aire. Estaba tan furiosa, como podía odiar tanto a una persona que no vale madres

Es juego estaba empatado 14-14; todos estaban en el borde de su asiento

"ganamos, lo hicimos el-" las animadores fueron interrumpidas por el entrenador "oigan no utilicen esa palabra!" les grito desde el campo

Teníamos veinte segundos más antes de que el juego terminara. De nuevo estábamos empatados 30-30. Edward tenía el balón. Uno de los jugadores retuvo el balón mientras Edward corría para anotar, el balón voló a través del campo, todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos cuando aterrizo en la mitad del otro equipo, habíamos ganado! Grite con todo el gentío desde mi asiento "Whoa, Edward!"

El equipo camino a los vestuarios. Tome mis cosas y me dirigí al baño de los chicos, esperando a que saliera Edward.

Woaaaa no puedo creer qe haya subido oi :B haha gracais a las qe enviaron review por el capitulo anterior, enserio qe me alegran el día :D, ahí unas parts en este capitulo qe las deje en ingles por qe no encontraba como hacer una buena rima qe qedara con las porras de Lauren y compañía… lo sienroo.. pero creo que lamayoria se puede dar una idea de loqe dicen :3 bueno… las dejo

Review??


	4. Chapter 4

Los chicos fueron saliendo de uno en uno. Me recargue en la pared de forma casual. Cuando vi salir a Edward. Me enderece ^y camine hacia el. "gran juego, Edward" felicite. Me sonrió "gracias, te escuche apoyarme…por cierto, linda ropa"

Mire hacia abajo y recordé mi conjunto "si, fue idea de tu hermana…"

"Oh, Hey Eddie!" grito una voz nasal… sonó mas bien como una perra, debió de ser Lauren.

Gire mi cabeza lentamente par a ver a Lauren viniendo hacia nosotros con su uniforme de porrista aun puesto. La falda era muy corta y amarilla con una playerita azul que le quedaba por arriba del ombligo. Tenia puestos un par de sandalias con correa BEBE.

"hola, Lauren" dijo Edward sin mirarla.

Lauren camino pasando me de largo hacia Edward "buen juego, Eddie." dijo. Edward se paso la mano por lacara. "deja de llamarme así… y gracias"

Asintió dando media vuelta. "adiós Edward" murmuro alejándose de nosotros. Cuando paso muy cerca de mi ella rio; no le metas el pie, no le metas el pie, no le metas el pie… me repetí muchas veces en mi cabeza cuando solo estaba a unas cuantas pulgadas de mi pie.

Camino lejos. Hacia las otras zorras en su círculo. "vaya, ya nos libramos de Lauren" dije sarcástica. El suspiro "dale tiempo…"

Sentí la tierra moverse debajo de mi, el equipo estaba viniendo…GENIAL!

"Edward! Edward! Vamos a ir a cenar, vienen?" grito uno de los jugadores.

El solo negó con la cabeza, "nope, voy a llevar a Bella a su casa"

"el jugador se detuvo "va ha ser divertido, emborracharse, bailar con sexys chic-," los chicos me miraron.

"se refiere a idiotas…" interrumpió otro jugador

Me cruce de brazos, "entonces, vas a ir a bailar con idiotas sexys…Edward?"

Negó con la cabeza.

"bien entonces" me gire hacia el equipo "Edward no quiere ir a bailar con idiotas sexys…adiós"

Se fueron sin mirar a tras ni una vez. "nos vamos o que?" estaba irritada por todo es de `chicas sexys`…

Asintió y me tomo de la cintura y empezamos a caminar.

"sabes que puedes ir y bailar con idiotas sexys y así lo quieres." Dije

"no, siempre me invitan después de cada juego" confeso.

"ah, me preguntó a quien esta Alice llevando a casa…" me dije a mi misma.

Por todo el camino a mi casa, estuvimos en silencio. "quieres quedarte a cenar?" pregunte cuando se detuvo el auto.

"claro, pero ayudo a cocinar"

"bien, solo para nosotros dos, hice la cena de Charlie antes de irme al juego"

Entramos a la casa, "papa! Estoy en casa, y _Edward_ _me_ hará la cena."

Charlie vino corriendo a la sala, " estas saliendo con mi querida Bella"

"no señor, aun somos amigos"

Charlie le dio una inquisidora Mirada a Edward antes de regresar al televisor. "así que, que me harás de cenar?" pregunte. Edward levanto una ceja "Bella, se supone que los dos vamos a cocinar juntos, además de que sabes que no se cocinar ni siquiera una pizza congelada"

Me reí "quiero que cocines porque ya estoy cansada de ser yo la que siempre cocina"

Edward entro a la cocina esperando a que lo siguiera " qué me esta cocinando esta noche señor Masen?" pregunte mientras el tomaba una sartén.

Lavo sus manos "hare spaghetti, y tu me dirás que hacer, solo para asegurarse de que no queme toda tu casa"

Me reí "será mejor que no quemes mi casa"

"Edward se puso un delantal " y como es que hago esta cosa?"

Le dije como hacer la salsa. "lo hiciste en verdad bien hoy, en el juego" le recordé mientras me dirigía al horno. El rio entre dientes. "gracias, otra vez"

Edward removió la cuchara de Madera del sartén y se marcho "qué estas haciendo?" pregunte tomando la cuchara, " los trastes" dijo abriendo el agua sobre algunos trastes sucios.

Rodé mis ojos. "no puedes dejar la salsa a fuego alto si vas a a hacer otra cosa, y solo para recordarte la madera conduce el fuego"

"debí olvidar esa parte" sonrió.

Menee la salsa un poco mas antes de volverle de colocar la tapa y bajando el fuego al mínimo. "iré a mi cuarto por un minuto, sube si necesitas algo y Emmett no debe de tardar" dije, pasando la mano por mi cabello mientras caminaba fuera de la cocina.

"Bella como se que la salsa esta lista?" grito Edward desde la cocina.

"cuando la pruebes y sepa bien… duh!" rodé mis ojos y corrí escaleras arriba.

Abrí mi puerta y fui directo a mi armario. Necesitaba quitarme esta ropa. Encontré mi pantalón azul de pijama con una blusa lisa rosa.

Escuche pasos subiendo las escaleras. "Bella, una pregunta, mi salsa debería tener una burbujota, porque quiero reventarla" dijo Edward mientras abría mi puerta.

"Edward, volviste a dejar encendida la estufa" le grite

Se mordió el labio " oops…"

Corrí escaleras abajo y volé a la cocina solo para ver la burbuja de la qué Edward estaba hablando tronando más grande. "OH mi, Edward" grite. El entro a la cocina sin aire, "bella, eso, va , a, reventar!" dijo entre respiraciones.

Me apresure a la sartén jalando a Edward con migo. Tomo la cuchara y pico la burbuja "Edward deja de actuar como si tuvieras cinco años" grite quitándole la cuchara.

"Bella…"

" que?"

Y fue entonces cuando paso, la burbuja se reventó por toda la cocina. "…se reventó" Edward termino su oración.

Seque la salsa de spaghetti de mis ojos para poder verlo. Estaba apunto de golpearlo pero cuando lo vi no pude mas que reírme.

"Edward estas cubierto de salsa de spaghetti!" reí.

Charlie entro sorprendido a la cocina " en el nombre de dios qué le paso a mi cocina?"

Apunte a Edward " el lo hizo!"

"no me importa quien lo hizo. Límpienlo!" grito regresando a la sala.

Edward me miro "esto es todo tu culpa"

Moví mi cabeza hacia un lado, actuando como si estuviera pensando "tienes razón" reí.

Quito toda la salsa de su cara y la tiro en el piso "entonces tu limpia"

Corrí mi mano por mi pelo "OH dios, tengo salsa en mi cabello"

Edward tomo dos trapeadores y dos cubetas y las lleno con agua caliente. Las pudo en el piso y agrego algo de jabón.

"Al menos sabes hacer algo" murmure.

Edward se quito un poco mas de salsa y camino hacia mi " que dijiste bella?"

Retrocedi, "nada…"

Estaba acorralada en la pared. "puso la salsa por encima de mi cabeza " no creo qué no haya sido nada, bella"

"mi cabello!, Edward Masen Cullen, tu madre nunca te dijo que jugaras limpio con otros niños?

" nope. Creo qué me perdí esa lección"

Puse mi mano en mi Corazón "me duele… todo lo qué hemos pasado, te ayude con tus examines, te apoye en tus juegos locales, pretendo ser tu novia… y es así como me pagas" hice un mohín.

Parecía avergonzado "lo siento Bella"

Rápido quite salsa del piso y se la embarre en la cara " qué lo disfrutes"

Seco su cara y su brazo se levanto en respuesta "bien, estamos a mano, podemos limpiar esto ahora?"

Asentí y me agache para recoger el trapeador, me gire para ver a Edward mirándome, más bien a mi trasero.

"Edward me halaga que quieras ver mi culo y todo eso, pero en verdad quiero tener la cocina limpia."

Se sonrojo "OH, lo siento Bella yo..Estaba… am…"

Reí "esta bien" le di un leve golpe y le acerque el trapeador..

--- ---

Después de dos horas de limpiar la cocina, Emmett llegó a casa con Rosalie, no preguntaron el porque estábamos los dos cubiertos en salsa; solo subieron a hacer la `tarea`.

Le dije a Edward que tomara una ducha y así lo hizo, mientras tanto limpie su ropa y la deje fuera del baño y regrese abajo para hacer sándwiches de queso ya que no había salsa.

Edward entro a la cocina. Note que no se había secado por completo. Sus músculos se marcaban a través de la camiseta y su pelo aun estaba húmedo. Se veía como un modelo " Bella no es educado quedarse mirando, no te lo dijo tu papa?" se rio entre dientes.

"perdón" me gire.

"yommy! Queso asado!.. ya están listos?"

Asentí y los puse en la mesa "sírvete"

Tomo un plato y se sirvió tres sándwiches " no tienes que decir nada"

Reí y Salí de la cocina. Tome mi ropa de la cama y entre al baño. abrí rápido la ducha quitándome mi ropa sucia. Entre bajo el chorro dejando al agua corres por mi cabeza.

Me deshice de todos los pensamientos que tuve antes de Edward. Cuando termine de bañarme. Me vestí y Salí del baño. Edward había terminado con sus sándwiches y estaba limpiando los trastes.

Mire al reloj sobre la mesa 10:45pm. " wow, Edward, son casi las once deberías de ir a casa" descanse mis manos en mis caderas. " "si tienes razón, Esme debe de estar preocupada" se seco las manos.

Lo acompañe a la entrada y le abrí la puerta, " bueno, te veré mañana"

"buenas noches Bella"

Levante la mano "noches"

Cerré la puerta tras el. Le di las bunas noches a Charlie, le dije a Emmett que dejara de jugar y se fuera a dormir. Le dijimos adiós a Rose y entre a mi cuarto. Apague las luces y escale mi cama, hundiéndome en un profundo sueño.

"arriba Bella! Soy Alice y … estoy afuera de tu puerta!. Así que levanta tu ocioso trasero y abre la puerta!

Abrí los ojos y vi mi celular, tenía un nuevo mensaje de voz de Alice. Volví a poner el mensaje. Porque diablos esta fuera de mi puerta. Mire el reloj, o una mejor pregunta porqué esta ella afuera de mi casa a las cinco y treinta de la mañana!

Salí de mi cama y baje las escaleras para abrirle a la loca de mi amiga. "Alice, son las cinco de la mañana, tomaste alguna píldora o alguien te hizo un hoyo en la cabeza?" dije con los ojos aun cerrados.

Oí una risa grave. " Alice, creo qué bella esta caminando dormida"

"Bella abre los ojos!" grito Alice.

Los abrí solo para encontrarme con unos muy despiertos Alice y Edward. No tenía ganas de gritarles para que se largaran a su casa así que los deje pasar. Entramos a la sala y me deje caer en el sofá tomando unos de los cojines, me hice bolita y me recosté, cerré los ojos. "buenas noches". Murmuré a través del cojín. "Edward harías los honores?" dijo Alice.

Mi cuerpo se levanto por complete del sillón y fue puesto en el hombro de Edward "bájame Edward!, porque están ustedes aquí?" empecé a golpear a Edward en la espalda.

"Alice quiere escoger tu ropa y yo estoy aquí porque me pago" explico Edward.

" y cuanto dinero te pago como para que me hicieras esto a mi?" bufe.

Edward sonrió "cincuenta verdes."

Mire a Alice mientras Edward me subía por las escaleras., me bajo suavemente sobre mi cama "bien Bella tengo algunos cambios para que te pruebes."

Mire a la puerta tratando de imaginar mis maneras de escapar. Alice tomo la bolsa y la puso sobre la cama. Esta era mi oportunidad, salte fuera de la cama y corrí hasta llegar al piso de abajo, "Bella" grito Alice.

Escuche pasos venir tras de mi, camine al armario mas cercano i me encerré. "Bella?, se que estas aquí sal ya" susurro Edward. Retrocedi de la puerta pero mi pie se atoro con una playera "mierda" dije antes de caer al piso.

La puerta se abrió un poco "bella estas bien?" Edward se arrodillo a mi lado " me duele el trasero pero creo que podre manejarlo" dije levantándome.

Edward se me acercó "no debiste haber corrido"

"seh, supongo que esa era mi única opción"

Rio mientras subíamos las escaleras. Alice estaba golpeteando el piso con su pie " Bella, solo tenemos una hora para estar listas, deja de jugar y desvístete"

Mire a Edward "si, esta es la parte en la qué dejas la habitación"

"OH, ok estaré en la sala"

Cerro la puerta tras de si, me quite la ropa y entre en la ducha. Después de mi tranquilo baño, me cepille los dientes y Salí del baño son la toalla a mi alrededor.

Alice me dio una playera azul con la palabra " muérdeme" en rojo y unos jeans, me vestí i me puse unos aretes plateados y una pulsera para colguijes "compre esa pulsera para ti" dijo Alice

Mire a la pulsera vacía "gracias "

Camino hacia mi y toco la pulsera por un minuto " listo tu primer colguije!"

Mire al brazalete para ver el pequeño adorno en forma de zapato. Reí

"gracias Alice" y la abrace,

Ella sonrió, " sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, ahora a trabajar con tu pelo"

Termino en unos veinte minutes. "ok Bella estas lista, vamos a la escuela" dijo Alice jalándome del brazo.

Edward hablaba con Emmett sobre futbol " chicos vamos a llegar tarde" les dije y ellos voltearon a verme. Tome mi celular y me lo guarde en el bolsillo del pantalón y los volví a mirar, Edward _aun _estaba viéndome. "es de mala educación quedarse mirando Edward"

Alice sonrió "awm, qué lindo"

Alice y yo aun nos reíamos cuando entramos al volvo de Edward. El camino transcurrió en silencio, Edward estaciono el auto y salimos de el. El me tomo instantáneamente de la cintura y caminamos hacia la entrada donde el equipo de futbol estaba hablando con Lauren.

Caminaron hasta donde estábamos. "hola Edward, Bella"

"hola" dijimos al mismo tiempo

Silencio…

"am, Lauren nos comento algo…"

Mire a Lauren "sobre que?"

"um… alguna ves se han besado?"

"si" dijo Edward al mismo tiempo que yo decía "no"

Se miraban confundidos

"um, si nos hemos besado" dijo Edward

Lauren dibujo una mueca malévola en su cara "entonces déjenos ver algo de acción"

Edward y yo nos miramos mutuamente

_Maldita Lauren

* * *

_

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!

am bien tarde pero seguro xD espero qe les haya gustado el capi y tmabien qe hayan tenido una muy linda navidad, no es exactamente mi epoca favorita del año pero bueno.

muchisisismas gracias a todas las qe dejaron review en el cap pasadoo las adoooroo! waa en verdad qe me hicieron fliz y tmb a las qe agregaron a favorite y alerts! n.n respondiendo a unas dudas la palabra qe no las deja decir el entrenador a las zorras de lauren y compañia es ass y les recuerdo qe el fic no es mio es de fevertwilight y no tengo idea de porqe pso a los linces (wildcats) como mascota del equipo.... pero buenoo...

nos leemos luego!

un beso y por sino alcanzo a actualizar antes de año nuevo, qe se la pasen mui bien!

ciaooopp

a|emonreal!


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclimer: los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de **_**twilightfever**_** yo solo he hecho la traducción**

**Bella POV**

Mire a Edward con miedo. Si nos besábamos se podía perder toda nuestra amistad, yo no podía hacer eso. Edward se volteo a mirarme, parcia calmado pero con una pisca de sorpresa y consternación en su mirada.

"Para hoy?" pregunto Lauren.

Levante mi dedo hacia ella haciendo que todo el equipo riera. Edward me tomo de la cintura acercándome a el, le mire a los ojos. Eran inescrutables, había tantas emociones en ellos, sus labios estaban en mi oído, "podemos detener esto ahora si así lo prefieres"

No sabia que hacer; no quería arruinar nuestra amistad pero tampoco quería que Edward se sintiera rechazado por mi, asentí sin pensar,

Sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos, los presione suavemente contra los suyos. Escuche exhalaciones alrededor de nosotros, me pregunte que pensaría Alice cuando se enterara. Las manos de Edward se acomodaron en mi espalda, estaba en blanco, le empecé a responder el beso.

Supe que se dio cuenta de eso pues su mano regreso a mi cadera. Mi mano dejo mis costado he hizo su camino por la mejilla de Edward hasta enredarse en su cuello. Tome un poco de su cabello entre mis dedos, lo sentí apartar sus labios, su dulce aroma inundo mi boca… alto! Que rayos estoy haciendo? Este es Edward, mi mejor amigo. La persona que se sienta conmigo en el almuerzo desde tercer grado cuando me sentaba sola. Esto no esta bien!!

Se alejo con una sonrisa mientras miraba mis ojos

"eso no fue un beso fue un pico" chillo Lauren. En estos momentos ralamente no me interesa lo que diga esa zorra.

Estaba horrorizada, que nos podía llegar a hacer este beso? Tan solo quería llorar " se acabo el circo!" grito Edward tomándome de la cintura, cuando estuvimos a una distancia segura de todos los demás me atrevía preguntar "ese beso cambiara algo entre nosotros?"

Edward se veía sorprendido "por supuesto que no, Lauren no podrá cambiarnos en nada"

Mis ojos se empezaban a humedecer "estas seguro… después de estas dos semanas todo volverá a ser como antes?"

"lo prometo" me abrazo.

Trate de calmarme, respire profundo varias veces, Edward sobo mi espalda "la campana esta a punto de sonar, sera major que nos vayamos."

Asentí

Cuando entramos a clase de frances me dirigí a mi asiento. Edward ya estaba ahí esperándome, " bella, estas segura que estas bien?, por que si no es así podemos parar esto en este preciso momento." Edward dijo la última parte muy bajo.

"no, ya te bese así que puedo seguir con esto, solo me entristece que Lauren siempre se salga con la suya" golpee la mesa con las manos.

Edward rio entre dientes.

Por el resto de la mañana las personas estuvieron preguntando y hablando sobre si estábamos juntos. Jessica nos invito a una cita doble con ella y Mike, lo rechace. Por los menos Edward estaba disfrutando de todo esto... yo tan solo queria que todo volviera a la normalidad!

Edward y yo caminamos juntos a la cafetería "Lauren no me ha hablado en todo el día"

Sonreí "tal vez podamos terminar con esto antes de lo planeado"

El miro a otro lado "seh, tal vez…"

Alece me alejo del agarre de Edward cuando entramos a la cafetería "dime que los rumores no son ciertos" murmuró Alice.

Me mordí el labio inferior "Lauren nos provoco con eso, y no fue nada mas que un beso, Alice"

Alice se veía dolida "Bella, Lauren esta jugando con ustedes en esto, tod va a terminar muy mal!, deben detenerlo antes… antes de que tu o Edward salgan lastimados!"

Baje mi mirada "no puedo…"

Alice movió la cabeza en negación. "no quiero que te lastimen"

"Alice voy a estar bien, no te preocupes"

Foso una sonrisa "so tu lo dices"

Caminamos a la mesa. Edward se miraba precavido. "estas bien Bella?"

Asentí y tome la manzana de su bandeja, tome una mordida y la deje de nuevo en la bandeja. Edward miró a la vendeja y rio " tu mordida luce como un corazón"

Sonreí y tome la manzana, en verdad parecía uno, uno muy pequeño "seh" murmure y la deje en su sitio.

Alce la mirada para ver a Edward a los ojos. Había algo en ellos… como amor o algo… rehuí su mirada rápidamente, Alice senos quedaba viendo, y de la nada lanzo un chillido

Giramos nuestras cabezas en su dirección "que?"

Sonrió "estoy muy feliz por ustedes"

Nos miramos confundidos "…si…claro"

Alice mantuvo la sonrisa "ustedes dos son tan lindos, actuado como si no supieran de lo que estoy hablando"

Edward y yo pusimos nuestros ojos en blanco. Me termine la manzana, sonó la campana poco después de las palabras sin sentido de Alice. Edward y yo caminamos juntos a clase. "tienes alguna idea de lo que estaba hablando Alice?" le pregunte cuando estábamos en nuestros asientos.

"nope, pero luego le pregunto"

--- ---

Después de las escuela tome mis cosas del casillero y camine hasta el Volvo, Edward estaba recargado contra el auto, quizás tratando de parecer genial…

"hola" dije con una cálida sonrisa

Edward se movió "hola!, Jasper va a llevar a Alice así que nos podemos ir"

Subí al auto. Edward lo encendió y salió del estacionamiento

"que te dijo Alice sobre lo del almuerzo?" pregunte

Dijo que lo entenderíamos cuando estuviésemos listos" me contesto.

Toque mi barbilla con mi dedo, "tal vez es un acertijo!"

"o tal vez es retrasada mental!" dijo rodando los ojos,

Me cruce de brazos "eso no es algo linda para que lo digas"

Edward apago en auto en frente de mi casa "podemos hacer la tarea juntos?... en verdad no quiero ir a casa y encarar a Alice en estos momentos"

Tome mis cosas "claro"

Entramos y tiramos las cosas en el sofá, fui a la cocina a cortar unas zanahorias como botana con un poco de aderezo _ranch_. Regrese a la sala y lo deje en la mesita ratona. Y tome mi tarea.

Edward se sentó a mi lado "hoy fue peor que ayer?"

Sonreí "no, en realidad, tan solo tuve que besar a mi mejor amigo"

Rio por lo bajo "eso debió de ser horrible"

"no, no del todo"

Edward tomo una zanahoria y la hundió en el _dip_,

"solo una vez Edward!" grite mientras volvía a meter la zanahoria al aderezo

Sonrió, "ups"

Gire mis ojos y me puse a hacer la tarea de matemáticas, ayude a Edward con la suya, bueno, tacha eso, le pase las respuestas, así que terminamos al mismo tiempo.

El se puso a buscar una película en mi corta colección, me cambie por un pijama morado y una playera blanca que Alice me había dado en la mañana, Edward había escogido una película de terror, que buena elección! Se nota el sarcasmo?. Tome una manta azul y un tazón con palomitas.

Me tire en el sillón y Edward en el piso a mi lado. Sabia que me quedaría dormida antes de que la película terminara. Justo cuando iba a iniciar la película, Emmett entro gritando.

"hey! Yo también quiero ver la película!" se quejo.

Rodé mis ojos "deja de actuar como un bebe y siéntate!"

Se acomodo en el sillón de leer, "que estamos viendo?"

"el despertar del diablo" contesto Edward con la boca llena de palomitas.

Tome las zanahorias con el aderezo. Emmett apago las luces mientras empezaba la película. Estaba muy obscuro. Solo la pantalla de la T.V emitía luz, no era tan horrible la película, apenas íbamos en la mitad de la película cuando grite, literalmente…

Edward salto "diablos Bella…. No da tanto miedo!"

Me mordí el labio "perdón"

Me cubrí la Cara. No queriendo ver nada mas "estas bien?" murmuró Edward

Moví la cobija solo para poder verlo a pocas pulgadas de mi "Edward, p-puedes sentarte aquí con migo?"

Dio una reluciente sonrisa "claro, pero si te quedas dormida no ronques por favor"

Puse una mano en mi corazón, "lo prometo"

Rio y se subió al sofá, me subí a el, y quedo pro debajo de mi, puse la manta sorbe nosotros dos y recosté la cabeza en su pecho. Inhale, Edward olía tan bien, estaba usando colonia? Tenia que ser una muy fuerte.

Me acerque mas a el queriendo obtener mas de su aroma, cerré mis ojos y respire hondo varias veces.

---.---

La siguiente mañana desperté en mi habitación. Me senté y mire el reloj, aun podía dormir un poco mas, pero no quería. Me deje caer y me quede viendo el techo como si nada, el único sonido que oía era el de la lluvia golpear contra la ventana.

Escuche un leve golpeteo en mi puerta, debía de ser Charlie "entra" dije aun cansada. No gire a ver quien era, seguí viendo al techo. "estas bien?"…_esa no es la voz de Charlie._ Tome la mano que había en mi hombro y le di un apretón.

Me gire para ver a un Edward con solo los pantalones de un pijama. Corrí mis ojos por su marcado pecho antes de retirarla mirada rápidamente. "que estas haciendo aquí?" dije despacio, tratando de aclarar mi mente

"Emmett me invito a dormir" explico.

Asentí

"quieres algo de desayunar?"

"esta bien, pero yo cocino esta vez…"

Rio por lo bajo "trato hecho"

Salí de mi cama y le dije a Edward que esperara a bajo unos minutos. Tome una ducha y me vestí antes de correr escaleras abajo. Edward estaba en la cocina mirando por la ventana "cual es el menú del día?" pregunte

Edward se alejo de la ventana y me miro "lo que sea que prepares estará bien para mi"

Tome un sartén, un tazón con algo de agua para arroz, y tocino. Cuando estuvieron listos, puse pan en la tostadora, le di a Edward unos platos y tasas "puedes poner la mesa?"

Serví la comida en platos separados, y los lleve de uno por uno a la mesa. Una ves listo, empezamos a comer, "así que, Lauren esta entendiendo la idea de que… no estas interesado en ella?" dije.

"si, eso creo" dijo, murmurando algo mas bajo su aliento.

Termine mi plato y tome el de Edward. Lave los platos y subí las escaleras. Edward se había ido a tomar una ducha en mi baño. Y me vestí con unos jeans y una playera azul, lisa. Baje, tome mis llaves y chaqueta. "me voy a la escuela!"

Fuertes pisadas vinieron desde las escaleras " Bella, déjame llevarte!" grito Edward.

Reí "esta bien, pero no nece-"

Mi ente se trabo cuando vi a Edward solo con una toalla; su cuerpo aun estaba húmedo "deja cambiarme y te llevo…"

Se me cayeron las llaves de la mano "mh. Si claro… estaré. Hm…sentada" dije como pude.

Mis ojos escanearon, su candente, mojado y desnudo pecho de arriba a abajo y mas abajo. "Bella!, Bella!"

Lo mire a los ojos "que?" me estaba desconcentrando

"dije que si estas bien?, no te ves muy bien" empezó a caminar hacia mi.

"no!" grite negando fuerte con la cabeza.

Se veía confundido

"es decir, si estoy bien, solo, ve, ve aponerte algo de ropa en sima!" dije caminando a la sala.

Escuche a Edward reír mientras subía las escaleras, sostuve mi cabeza. Tratando de limpiar mi mente del musculo pecho y las bien formadas y mojadas piernas de Edward… _esto no esta ayudando! _

Edward bajo minutos después vestido por completo, gracias a dios! "vámonos, o llegaremos tarde" dije tomando mi chaqueta y llaves de nuevo

"bien, pero Emmett no vendrá, esta enfermo"

Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros y caminamos a mi camioneta, "puedes recoger tu auto luego, no?"

Asintió

Entramos y conduje "perdón por lo de hace rato" se disculpo.

Me mordí el labio "que cosa?"

"sabes de lo que estoy hablando!"

"no…"

"perdón por haber estado medio desnudo frente a ti, y yo acepto tu disculpa por haberte quedando mirando a mi peco… y dios sabe que mas!"

Abrí la boca "cállate Edward, no te estaba mirando!"

Sonrió "mentirosa…" canto

Me sonroje profundamente "esta bien, le di un pequeño vistazo, feliz?"

Rio "si, lo soy"

Me estacione y tome mis cosas Edward m encontró de mi lado, ayudando me a bajar "Bella, deja de sonrojarte!"

"Hago mi mejor esfuerzo"

Cerré la puerta y caminamos a la entrada. Por fin el ultimo día de la semana!.

Alice, Jasper y rose, estaban sentados en una banca cerca de la entrada, "hola chicos" llame.

Ellos se giraron " hey!, donde estuviste ayer Edward?"

En casa de Bella, Emmett me invito a dormir"

Jasper se quejo, "yo quería ir…"

Se callo repentinamente, por algo que Edward le había dicho al oído…

Sonó la campana y todos entramos, "hola Edward!" grito una voz nasal, nos giramos para ver a Lauren enfrente de nosotros. Edward no hizo nada mas que levantar una mano.

"iras a mi casa hoy para una pequeña fiesta?" pregunto Lauren, mirando mas que nada a Edward.

"lo voy a pen-" lo interrumpí

"lo pensaremos" dije cruzándome de brazos frente a Edward, Lauren se volteo a verme.

"hasta donde se le pregunte a Edward"

Me acerque a ella "hasta donde se yo soy la novia de Edward"

Se acerco mas "no por mucho"

Nuestras narices casi se tocaban, "owm, pobrecita, Edward nunca saldría con una zorra como tu." Y con eso tome a Edward del brazo alejándonos de allí.

**Hey!!! Que tal el capi?? Perdón por tardarme tanto!! Perome paso algo que en estos momentos me siento total y completamente estúpida… según yo ya había traducido todo este capitulo y lo había subido, por que dije, si el capi cinco si lo subi hace mucho, y me puse a traducir el sexto, entro ami cuenta guardo el capi seis para publicarlo y andale que no esta el cinco!! Y con cara de WTF? O.o me puse a buscarlo en mis archivos de la PC y solo llevaba traducido la mitad!! :O i bn me puse en friga a trabajar! Haha. Lo que pasa es que confundi el capi cinco de este, con el de mi hisoria**_**, (un amor a primera vista)que por cierto para las que lo hayan leído o las que lo qieran leer actualizare esta o la próxima semana.. **_**pero bueno… este ya esta después de unos cuantos sustos haha…**

**Ya tengo el sexto traducido -_- por error, pero ia adelante trabajo :P haha,**

**Así que entre más reviews tenga mas rápido actualizoo**

**0-10 rev – para primeros de febrero**

**11-20 rev – para entre el 29-31 de enero**

**21- 30 rev – entre el 26-28 de enero**

**30-35rev – entre el 22-25 de enero**

**36-40 rev – mañana en la noche**

**Mas de eso hoymismoo!!!**

**Muajaja me sineto chantajosa :P**

**Saben que tendrán capi… pero la cosa es cuandooo haha**

**Es su decisión. Hagan a una traductura muy feliz :D**

**ciaoop**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nada de esta historia me pertenece, los personajes son de stephenie Meyer y la historia de **_**twilightfever**_**, yo solo me adjudico la traducción**

**waa 22 reviews en menos de 24 horas! enserio qe me hacen muy muy muy feliz :| :) :D**

**bn.. gracias a todas/os qe leyeron, **

meermmd: te qeria responder el review pero nodejaste correo ni nada asi qe te lo digo aca, trato de no tener horrores! ortograficos, leo el capi despues de acabarlo de traducir, pero igual, soy humana y no una vampiresa por desgracia, asi qe se me pueden pasar erores, como en las notas lo podras ver, por qe aqui no checo ortografia, solo en la historia!, y si es por los signos de exclamacion e interrogacion, mi teclado no los tiene, maldito teclado americano -.- , en fin, tomare eso muy en cuenta!. tambien algunas expreciones pueden cambiar segun el pais, asi qe no se bien a qe te refieras :S. si me lo puedes de cir te amaria!

bueno me voe...

**ADVERTENCIA! Este es un capitulo Edward POV, así que si no qieren saber lo que el peinsa y esperarse hasta el final de la historia, no lo lean! , ha aunqe se qe muchas lo leeran haha .) Nos vemos abajooo**

_Edward POV_

Mire a Bella, yo estaba mas que feliz, aun así cuando vi miedo en sus ojos, tenia que asegurarme de que ella estuviera de acuerdo con esto.

"Para hoy?" pregunto Lauren

El equipo de football riò cuando Bella le hizo una seña. La tome por la cadera y la acerque a mi hasta que mis labios quedaron junto a su oido. "podemos detener esto ahora mismo, es tu decisión"

Espere su respuesta, hasta que por fin asintió, baje la mirada a sus labios y sonreí, nuestras bocas estaban tan cerca. Tan solo quería ser capaz para sentirlos por fin. Y entonces, Bella cerro la distancia entre nosotros, escuche inhalaciones a nuestro alrededor pero no les di importancia, lentamente, moví mis manos hacia su cintura y espalda, y fue entonces cuando ella empezó a responderme el beso.

Sonreí contra su boca y regrese mis manos a sus caderas, empezó a mover despacio sus manos de mi pecho y las cerro sobre mi cuello, jugo un poco con mi cabello, y ahí fue cuando decidí terminar con el mejor beso de mi vida, alejándome un poco de ella y respirando profundamente por la boca, después de unos minutos me aleje y la mire a los ojos sonriendo.

Se veía un poco sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer.

"eso no fue un beso fue un pico!" chillo Lauren, yo seguía mirando en los ojos de Bella, estaba triste y horrorizada, se estaba arrepintiendo,

"se acabo el espectáculo!" grite tomando de la cintura a Bella.

Caminamos en silencio por un rato hasta que pregunto " ese beso cambiara nuestra amistad?"

Mis ojos se abrieron, por que ese beso cambiaria algo?. Bueno, ella no sabe como me siento… aun. Supongo que le puedo decir una pequeña mentirita "por supuesto que no, Lauren no es capaz de cambiarnos en nada…"

Sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo "estas seguro… que después de estados semanas todo seguirá como era antes?"

Yo la verdad quería que sucediera todo lo contrario, pero siendo así de cobarde, le di un abrazo y un "lo prometo" Bella se calmo mientras le acariciaba la espalda, "será mejor que nos vayamos, ya va a sonar la campana." Asintió.

Camine rápido a francés y tome mi asiento. Bella vino después de unos minutos y se sentó a mi lado. Será mejor que me asegure que Bella no ha cambiado de parecer sobre estas dos semanas "Bella, estas segura de que estas bien. Por que si no es así" hice una pausa, no quería decir lo siguiente "podemos parar ahora" dije un poco bajo.

Negó rápidamente "no, y ate bese, así que puedo seguir con todo , solo estoy cansada de que Lauren siempre se salga con la suya" le pego a su mesa con la mano y reí.

El resto del di a fue mucho mas divertido! Todo mundo me preguntaba si quería salir con ellos y sus parejas, deseaba decirles que si a todos pero se que Bella me mataría, adoraba la idea de que Bella fuera mi novia, bueno mi novia `falsa` pero aun así es genial.

Camine con Bella al almuerzo

"Lauren no me ha hablado en todo el día" dije y ella sonrió

"tal vez podamos terminar con esto antes de lo pensado"

La simple idea hacia a mi corazón doler, dios, estaba tan dentro de mi. Aleje mi mirada para que ella ano pudiera ver que estaba dolido "see tal vez,"

Alice se llevo a Bella a otro lugar lejos de mí.

Me resigne y fui a comprar mi almuerzo, camine a la mesa con una bandeja y mordí un pedazo de pizza, no se por que intentaba si quiera comer esto, solo la compraba para que bella comiera. Enverad se estaban tardando y me preocupe si Alice la habrá matado por lo que habíamos hecho. No era culpa de Bella, era la puta culpa de Lauren.

Alice y Bella regresaron a la mesa y yo me calme. Alice parecía herida, triste, impactada y horrorizada.

"Estas bien Bella?"

Asintió y tomo la manzana de la bandeja, la mordió y la volvió a dejar, mire a la manzana y reí por lo bajo "tu mordida parece un corazón"

Sonrió y tomo la manzana, "seh" susurro y volvió a soltarla, debía de tener un montón de pensamientos rondando por su mente.

Esperaba que estuviera bien. Nunca debí besarla. Aunque lo deseara tanto, había sido muy egoísta. Me preocupaba mucho por ella, y le robe su primer beso, pro algo en verdad ridículo. Bella miro en mis ojos y no me moleste en esconder mis sentimientos, rápido aparto su mirada, Alice chillo.

"que?"

"estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos!" rio

Bella y yo fruncimos el seño "…seh…claro"

Ella seguía sonriendo "ah, son tan lindos actuando como si no supieran de que es lo que estoy hablando"

Rodamos los ojos y miramos a lugares contrarios, sonó la campana y Bella y yo caminamos juntos a clase

"tienes idea de lo que se refería Alice hace rato?" pregunto Bella mientras tomábamos nuestros asientos.

"nope, pero le preguntaré luego"

--- ---

Vía Alice cuando iba caminando hacia el gimnasio y me dirigí a ella

"Alice?"

Se giro para verme. "si hermanito?"

"que estabas insinuando en el almuerzo?

Hiso una mueca extraña "se un montón de cosas que tu no, y de todas formas se darán cuenta cuando estén listos"

La mire extrañado " Alice, te estas burlando?"

Rio "lo se!" sonreí y seguí mi camino

--- ---

Después de la escuela fui a mi carro y me recargue en el esperando a bella.

"hola" dijo ella sonriendo

Me moví "hola, Jasper va a llevar a Alice, así que nos podemos ir"

Nos subimos al auto y lo encendí

"que te dijo Alice sobre lo del almuerzo?" pregunto Bella.

"dijo que lo sabríamos cuando estuviéramos listos" dije repitiendo sus palabras.

"quizás es un acertijo!" dijo después de pensarlo un rato

"o tal vez es retardada mental" dije volteando los ojos

Se cruzo de brazos "eso no es algo lindo que puedas decir"

Apague el motor en frente de su casa "podemos hacer la tarea juntos?... en verdad no quiero ir a casa y encarar a Alice en estos momentos"

Bella tomo mis cosas, "claro"

Entramos a su casa y dejamos las mochilas en el sillón, me senté en el sofá y mire a Bella cortar unos vegetales, los puso en un plato con una tacita de aderezo, los dejo en la mesa de café de la sala y tomo sus libros para la tarea mirándolos fijamente.

"hoy fue peor que ayer?" le pregunte mirando también sus libros

Ella sonrió "no realmente… solo tuve que besar a mi mejor amigo"

Me reí por lo bajo "eso debió de ser horrible"

"no. No del todo"

Sonreí y tome una zanahoria hundiéndola en el aderezo, le mordí la punta y la volví a hundir,"solo una ves Edward!" grito Bella.

"ups" sonreí.

Puso los ojos en blanco e hizo su tarea, yo por mi parte, mire por sobre su cabeza para obtener las respuestas. Terminamos al mismo tiempo.

Decidimos mirar una película, estaba checando la pequeña colección de Bella mientras ella iba a hacer palomitas. Al final me decidí por `_El __Despertar__ Del Diablo`_

Inicie la película, y me senté a lado de Bella en el suelo mientras ella se acomodaba en el sillón, apneas se estaban terminando los cortos cuando la puerta principal se abrió.

"hey! Yo también quiero ver la película!"

Suprimí una risa, Emmett era como un hermano mayor para mi, pero muchas veces parecía menor de edad.

"deja de actuar como un bebe y siéntate"

Se tiro sobre el sillón de leer "que estamos viendo?"

"el despertar del diablo" dije con la boca llena de palomitas.

Bella comió una zanahoria y Emmett apago las luces. Estaba muy obscuro, y estaba sentado a su lado, como se suponía que viera la película!

Ya iba como a la mitad cuando Bella grito en mi oído. Ouch!.

Brinque "diablos Bella… no da tanto miedo!"

"perdón"

Me gire para ver que Bella tenia la cara cubierta, sonreí "estas bien?" murmure.

Destapo sus ojos "Edward, p-puedes sentarte aquí con migo?"

SI!! Sonreí "claro, pero si te quedas dormida no empieces a roncar por favor"

Puso su mano en el corazón "lo prometo"

Reí por lo bajo y me trepe al sillón. Bella se acomodo sobre mi y jalo un cobertor sobre nosotros, recostó la cabeza en mi pecho y respiro, se acerco mas y respiro hondo unas cuantas veces cerrando sus ojos, sonreí.

La película termino pocos minutos después, Bella estaba dormida, Emmett se fue a la cocina,

"súbela a su cuarto"

Tome su cuerpecito y lo acerque a mi patee su puerta para abrir la y la deje con cuidado en su cama, la tape con las sabanas y acaricie su frente "buenas noches Bella"

Bese su mejilla y Salí del cuarto "Emmett, puedo quedarme a dormir?" le pregunte cuando pase junto a el en las escaleras.

"si!, nos quedaremos despiertos toda la noche comiendo como cerdos!" brinco Emmett

Negué con la cabeza "creo que paso…"

En toda la noche, vía Emmett comer, comer, comer, ah y comer!, era enfermizo ver eso así que por fin le dije que me iría dormir, pedí un pantalón de pijama, hice una pequeña cama en el sofá y me acosté hasta quedarme dormido.

--- ---

Me desperté temprano y mire por la ventana, decidí ir a ver a Bella, esperando a que todavía estuviera dormida, toque a su puerta.

"entra" grito Bella aun media dormida.

Abrí la puerta y camine a ella, estaba mirando al techo, puse mi mano en su hombro "estas bien?" pregunte, tomo mi mano y la apretó.

Se giro y sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo y se volvió a girar, "que estas haciendo aquí?" dijo con voz clara.

"Emmett me invito a quedarme a dormir" mentí, la mayoría de eso era verdad.

Asintió

"quieres algo de desayunar?"

"esta bien, pro yo cocino esta ves"

Reí "trato hecho"

La espere a bajo mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa, tratando de alejar de mi mente el hecho de que ella estuviera a unos pocos metros de mi desnuda. Me fui a la cocina y me quede mirando por la ventana hasta que escuche pasos detrás de mi, "cual es el menú del día?" pregunto.

Levante la cabeza "lo que sea que prepares estará bien para mi"

--- ---

Empezamos a comer apenas termino de preparar el desayuno, "así que, Lauren esta entendiendo la idea de que… no estas interesado en ella?" dijo rompiendo el silencio

"si, eso creo" dije "ahora quizás sea capaz de tenerte para siempre" dije bajo mi respiración.

Terminamos de comer y Bella limpio los platos, yo subí las escaleras para darme una ducha… en el baño de Bella. Salí de la regadera y envolví la toalla en mi cadera

"me voy a la escuela!" grito Bella.

Corrí escaleras a bajo "Bella, déjame llevarte" grite

Rio, "esta bien pero no es nece-"

Se congelo completamente cuando se giro para verme cuando bajaba el último escalón. "Deja cambiarme y yo te llevo"

Abrió los ojos "mh. Si claro… estaré… hum… sentada"

La mire a sus ojos pero sus ojos no estaban en mi cara, estaban recorriendo mi cuerpo! Sonreí, mientras su boca se medio abría. "estas bien?" le pregunte

Seguía mirando por debajo de mi pecho.

"Bella!, Bella!"

"¿Qué?" por fin me miro a los ojos, yo estaba reprimiendo una risa, "dije que si estabas bien, no te ves muy bien"

Iba a explotar mis posibilidades de diversión mientras las tuviera, empecé a caminar hacia ella para darle un abrazo.

"no!" grito negando con la cabeza.

La mire confundido por su respuesta.

"es decir, si estoy bien, ve, ve aponerte algo de ropa!" dijo caminando rápido a la sala.

Reí un poco y subí las escaleras. "Edward, esa comida de anoche esta matando a mi estomago, váyanse sin mi" se quejo Emmett desde su habitación.

"bien" dije poniendo me unos pantalones y playera de Emmett.

Regrese a donde estaba Bella. Quien aun estaba ruborizada. "vámonos, vamos a llegar tarde" dijo tomando sus llaves y mochila.

"esta bien, pero Emmett no vendrá, esta enfermo."

Caminamos a su camioneta "puedes recoger tu carro luego no?"

Asentí

Nos subimos, y Bella condujo, decidí tener un poco mas de diversión en la mañana. "perdón por lo de hace rato"

Mordió su labio "que cosa?"

"sabes de que es lo que estoy hablando!"

"no…"

"perdón por estar medio desnudo enfrente de ti, y acepto tu disculpa por quedarte viendo a mi pecho… y dios sabe que mas!"

"la boca de Bella se abrió " cállate Edward no te estaba mirando!"

Sonreí "mentirosa…" cante

Ella se sonrojo. "esta bien, le di a tu pecho un pequeño vistazo. Feliz?"

Reí "si, lo soy"

Bella se estaciono y tomo sus cosas, me uní a ella al otro lado y la ayude a bajarse, "Bella deja de sonrojarte"

Salto fuera del auto "hago mi mejor esfuerzo"

Cerro la puerta y caminamos a la entrada de la escuela. Los demás estaban sentados en una banca "hola chicos!" grito Bella.

Ellos se voltearon, "hey, donde estuviste ayer, Edward?"

"en casad e Bella, Emmett me invito a dormir"

Jasper se quejo "yo quería ir"

Me acerque a el "fui por que quería estar con ella"

Jasper asintió, entendiendo. Sabía todo sobre Bella y mi amor por ella.

La campana sonó y todos entramos al edificio.

"hola Edward" conocía esa voz… por favor díganme que estoy equivocado.

Lauren estaba justo enfrente de nosotros. "vas a venir hoy a mi casa para una pequeña fiesta?" pregunto mirándome.

"lo voy a pen-"Bella me interrumpió.

"lo pensaremos" dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos.

Lauren se volteo a verla "hasta donde se, le pregunte a Edward"

Bella se acerco a ella "hasta donde se, soy la novia de Edward"

Lauren se acerco mas "no por mucho"

"owm, pobrecita. El no saldría con una zorra como tu"

Eso si que era candente… pensé mientras Bella me jalaba del brazo alejándonos.

**bien, no legue a los 35 rev, para actualizar hoy, pero muchas lo pidieron!! :D  
**

**Bn creo que a muchas ya se les aclaro la ide de lo que siente y piensa Edward ¨-¨ haha - io quiero uno así!! Que salga en toalla frente a mi :B haha uuui… eso es qedarse cortoo**

**Bn. Si alguien leyó la versión en ingles, sabra que el capitulo es mas largo, si lo se, pero decidi ponerlo por partes, el siguiente es laparte de la fiesta de luaren, y espero tenerlo traducido para mas tardar el sabado...  
**

**ah otra cosa, para las/los lectores/ras qe lean mi fic `un amor a primera vista`no se deseperen y no me maten!! ya voi a actualizar en esta o la otra semana,,, se qe me tardo muchoo pero enserio qiero qe qede perfecta la hisotira y una ves qe sube el capi y la historia en si, es mui dificil cambiar de parecer despues de qe mucho ya la hayan leidoo :S  
**

**Review!!! Y vuelvo mas rápido :D haha**

**.) -- ciclope!  
**

**Ciaoop!**

**alestrella**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella POV**

Ya era hora del almuerzo. Y Lauren empezaba a hablarle mas y mas a Edward, en verdad me estaba molestando. Edward y yo habíamos hablado sobre la fiesta, y decidimos que iríamos, era el lugar perfecto para dejarle a Lauren bien claro que el no quería nada con ella. Me quería a mí.

"¿vas a ir a la fiesta?" le pregunte a Alice quien asintió.

"si vas a ir necesitaras quien te cubra la espalda por si Lauren esta planeando algo"

Fruncí el seño.

Edward me acerco mas su pizza "Bella, necesitas comer mas"

Puse los ojos en blanco "¡para!, ya comí lo suficiente, no como Lauren que esta cinco kilos debajo de su peso"

Alice rio "cierto"

De todas maneras tome la pizza y di una pequeña mordida "¿feliz?"

Me miro serio "¡no hasta que te la termines!"

Entrecerré los ojos, di otra mordida y trague.

"¿que van a vestir para la fiesta de Lauren?"

Bufe "unos pantalones y playera"

"de acuerdo, ¡pero es la fiesta de Lauren!, ¡diviértete un poco!" dijo Alice entusiasmada

"bien, entonces una falda y playera"

Rodo sus ojos "como quieras"

La campana sonó y regresamos a clases, Lauren nos encontró a Edward y a mí al terminar la última hora.

"Así que… ¿van a venir?"

Mire hacia otro lado, lejos de ella "si iremos juntos, pero por nosotros no por ti"

Lauren hiso una pequeña rabieta y se fue.

"¿puedo quedarme en tu casa hasta que sea hora de la fiesta?" pregunto Edward

"has estado toda la semana en mi casa, ¿las cosas están bien en la tuya?" pregunte perspicaz

"si, solo no quiero ir a casa. Entonces, ¿me puedo quedar?"

"claro, siempre serás bienvenido en mi casa" apunte

Caminamos juntos hasta la camioneta. Entre al asiento del conductor y metí la llave encendiendo el motor. Edward entro y busco una estación en la radio, "¿por que siempre te sientas derecha cuando conduces?"

"no lo se, supongo que es costumbre." Dije rodando los ojos

En nada de tiempo estábamos en mi casa, Edward me ayudo a salir y tomo mis libros "muchísimas gracias" solté, mientras le quitaba mis libros de sus brazos e iba a la puerta de la casa.

"bueno, lo lamento, solo trataba de ser un caballero" me regreso con los ojos llenos de humor.

Abrí la puerta, la y tire mis cosas en el piso. "¡Emmett!" grite, ¿quien mas dejaría la puerta abierta si no el?, "¿que?, ¡estoy ocupado!" contesto.

Edward me siguió dentro, "ahora regreso" corrió escaleras arriba al cuarto de Emmett, pero antes de que siquiera me pudiese mover sonó mi celular, "¿bueno?"

"¡Bella!, ¡estaré en tu casa en 3…2…1…ahora!" chillo Alice.

Fruncí el seño y me encamine a la puerta a abrirla, para encontrarme a una muy feliz Alice sosteniendo una gran bolsa entre sus brazos, "hola Alice, ¿que te trae por aquí?" pregunte sarcástica.

"no te hagas la tonta, ¡la fiesta!"

Golpee mi cabeza con mi mano "oh, lo había olvidado…bien, pasa"

La deje entrar y subí las escaleras con a una ansiosa Alice detrás de mi, "olvidémonos de todo esto de la fiesta, ya hasta se me olvido por que quería ir de todos modos"

Alice entro a mi habitación y cerro la puerta tras de si "OK, tenemos media hora para estar listas. Este proceso será doloroso, pero la belleza es dolor, así que mejor nos vamos moviendo" dijo Alice, desempacando las cosas de la bolsa, ahí había todo tipo de maquillaje, productos para el cabello, planchas para el cabello, rizadores, shampoos, y ropa, montones y montones de ropa.

"Alice, ¡solo es la fiesta de Lauren!, puedo ir en mis pantalones desgastados y una playera floja y larga, y ¡aun así no llamar a atención!"

"sabes que las fiestas de Lauren son con lo que toda niña pequeña sueña-"

"yo no"

Actuó como si no me hubiese escuchado "con música, sin padres, con alcohol, ¡y toda esa gente!, es casi una casa para fiestas!, así que para de discutirme y lleva tu gran trasero al baño, oh y toma esto" me dio diez botellas de shampoos.

"¡Bella!" llamo Edward,

Tire los shampoos y saqué mi cabeza fuera de la puerta "¿mande?"

"¿esta Alice aquí? Por que escuche un motón de chillidos…"

"cállate Edward" grito Alice,

El rio por lo bajo "bueno, supongo que eso contesta mi pregunta…como sea, Emmett y yo iremos a mi casa a arreglarnos para la fiesta"

Esta bien, recójannos como a las seis, adiós" cerré la puerta.

Alice me regreso los shampoos y me empujo hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta con llave, "¡báñate!" grito.

Y así lo hice, asegurándome de utilizar todos los shampoos que me dio. Enrolle una toalla alrededor de mi, y Salí por la puerta, Alice le había quitado el seguro, me tendió una blusa demasiado escotada, lo mas probable enseñaba buena parte de mi clavícula y una mini falda, "¿que diablos es esto?" pregunte

"se llama ropa, ¿no la conoces?"

"¡Esto no es ropa!"

"Bella, ¡ponte la maldita ropa!" demandó estricta.

"¡no!, ¡me rehusó a-a-a vestirme con ropa de prostituta!"

"¡no lo es!, y ¡Edward la amara!"

"te apuesto a que no" contraataque sacando mi celular y marcando su numero.

"¿Bueno?" dijo Edward

"¡Edward!, Alice me esta haciendo usar una mini falda y una blusa tan escotada ¡que puedes ver mi pecho!, ¡por favor ayúdame!" pedí.

Edward se estaba rio histérico "¡Emmett, Jasper! ¡Alice esta obligando a Bella a usar una mini falda y una blusa realmente escotada!... ¡lo se!. Si se lo diré… ¿bella?"

Rodé los ojos "¿que?"

"dice Emmett `que eso es sexy, ¿por que es que te quieres cambiar?"

"¡oh, por dios Edward!, no quiero su opinión, si no la tuya, y ¿que dices?" pregunte urgente.

Podía escuchar la sonrisa formándose en su cara "para ser honesto, eso es sexy"

Me sonroje profundamente "entonces, ¿quieres que use ropa de prostituta?" pregunte enojada.

"¡no!, ¡no de esa forma!, es decir, tan solo… ¡ahgr! Olvídalo, haz lo que quieras, Bella"

"no, dime…" lo puse en altavoz para que lo pudiese oír Alice.

"solo pienso que seria sexy que lo usaras, no sexy como que si me gustaras… pero seria algo como que sexy tierno, ¿entiendes?"

Me mordí el labio tratando de acallar una risotada, y alce se cubrió la boca "¿entonces no te gusto, Edward?"

"¡no!, me gustas" grito asustado.

"¿Entonces piensas que me vería linda?"

"¡Exacto!"

"bien, usare ropa de prostituta por ti. Te veo al rato. Adiós"

"¡no es ropa de prostituta!...adiós" colgué el celular y estañe en risas.

"pobre Edward, se ha de estar sonrojando como un maniaco… ¡pero eso fue hilarante!" rio Alice. Tome la ropa y me vestí. La blusa quedaba con mi pecho justo como la blusa de Rose en el partido de futbol. La falda de mezclilla no me quedaba tan mal, por lo menos me podría mover bien.

--- ---

"¡listo!" canto Alice después de terminar de maquillarme y peinarme.

Me acerque al espejo para admirar mi apariencia. Me quede sin aire, definitivamente me veía sexy, mi pelo estaba hecho rulos pero caían delicados bajo mis hombros. Traía unos aros plateados y mi brazalete. Encajaba perfecto al lugar a donde iba.

"gracias Alice" dije dándole un abrazo, ella también estaba lista, traía unos pantalones de mezclilla pegados y un blusón pequeño.

Sonó el timbre de la casa poco después. "¿quien es?" llame.

"¡la policía abra la puerta!" grito una voz masculina.

Corrí a la puerta y la abrí "muy gracioso Edward, ¡en esta casa vive un policía!"

Rió y me acaricio la espalda. "¿están listas?"

"solo falta que Alice termine de preparas mi bolso." Expliqué.

Sus ojos escanearon mi conjunto. "te vez… sexy" apunto mientras miraba pro debajo de mi pecho. Haciendo a mi corazón saltarse un latido.

Me sonrojé. "gracias, y tu te vez… "Examiné su vestimenta. Eran unos jeans y camisa. "…lindo"

Rió "gracias"

Alice bajo corriendo las escaleras, "¡vámonos!"

Edward me tomo de la mano y a salimos de la casa. Cuando entramos al auto de Rose, Emmett y Jasper ya están dentro. En poco tiempo llegamos a casa de Lauren. Era fácil de encontrar. Era la casa más grande en una pequeña colonia privada.

Edward me abrió la puerta, "¿ahora esta va a ser tu nueva maña?" pregunte.

El solo asintió.

Me reí y tome su mano., me abrazo por la cintura y me llevo hasta la puerta. "¿preparada?"

"Para nada, vamos…"

Sonrió antes de tocar el timbre. Alice y rose me detuvieron por la espalda cuando Lauren salió "hola Edward y zorras" saludo, volteándome a ver a mi. Estaba usando un vestidor cortísimo y unos tacones plateados, parecía una puta barata. Abrió la puerta dejándonos pasar.

La música resonaba por toda la casa; había muchas personas, y gran parte era de último año. Lauren se mantuvo a lado nuestro cuando caminábamos hacia la sala. Podía adivinar que Esta fiesta iba a tener un feo final. "Edward, la comida esta a la izquierda y las _habitaciones_ en el segundo piso." Lauren pronuncio _habitaciones _con lo que ella creía era una voz seductora.

El aclaro su garganta asqueado. "si, am, gracias, ya te puedes ir" trato de sonar amable.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se marcho.

"¿cual es su puto problema?" casi grite.

"¡ha!, tan solo esta siendo una mejor pers-vertida" rió Alice.

"Cierto" concordé.

Edward me acercó más a si. "esta noche vamos a tener que dar la mejor actuación de todas".

Asentí "si, lo se."

"¿quieres algo de tomar?" pregunto

"claro, una coca por favor"

Se fue, dejándome completamente sola. Sentí que alguien me tocaba en el hombro. "¿Bella?" me gire para ver a Lauren, "¿que quieres?" le pregunte.

"um… tu y Edward… es decir… nunca he hecho algo como esto"

"escúpelo antes de que me vaya"

Me tomo de la mano y me sentó en el sofá, no soltó mis manos ni cuando se sentó. "Bella, lo siento, no quería que tu y Edward se sintieran incómodos con migo cerca, solo por que quería a tu hombre…"

¿Que clase de broma enferma era esta? "awm, pobrecilla, nadie te va a creer"

Sus ojos s veían muy tristes. "esto es a lo que me refiero! quiero ser tu amiga, no enemiga!" se explico.

"¡Mentirosa!" enfaticé.

"¡no!, te aseguro que esto no es una broma, quiero ser tu amiga." Sonó demasiado sincera.

No respondí. ¿Por que Lauren quisiera ser mi amiga? ¿Cuando yo estoy con el chavo que supuestamente ella quiere?, quizás si era una broma enfermiza, o quizás no.

"¡te lo probare!" me saco del sofá y corrimos escaleras arriba. Me dejo en una enorme habitación con todo, absolutamente todo, en rosa. Debería de ser su habitación. "quédate aquí, te quiero dar algo, enseguida regreso"

Asentí nerviosa, insegura de que es lo que iba a hacer.

Salió, cerrando la puerta tras de si. _Quizás Lauren deje en paz a Edward y ella y yo podamos ser amigas…, _pensé mientras me sentaba en la cama matrimonial. Mire hacia su vestidor y vi las fotos que tenia ahí, de cuando era niña, oh se veía tan _decente…_

"¿Bella, puedes salir un momento?" grito Lauren

Me moví hasta la puerta y la abrí. Parecía que toda la fiesta había subido las escaleras y me estaban mirando. Abrí por completo la puerta y entonces un gran cubo de me golpeo la cabeza… pero había algo en la cubeta. ¡Caramelo!

Todos empezaron a reír mientras la miel corría a chorros a mí alrededor "aléjate de mi Eddie zorra!" tiro Lauren con furia. Estaba decepcionada, avergonzada y dolida. Demasiadas emociones estaban surgiendo dentro de mi. Finalmente, me rompí a llorar y baje las escaleras corriendo. Dejando un rastro de caramelo detrás de mí.

Todos, incluida Lauren, se reían mientras salía por la puerta. La brisa fría del viento me hiso tiritar. Empecé a trotar, pero esta vez, sabía exactamente que iba a hacer, iba a ir a casa, hablaría con Edward y le diría que no podía seguir con esto, no más. Regresaría con mi madre, y nunca volvería a ver a nadie de este pueblo.

Corrí a casa sola. Sin mirar atrás, solloce todo el camino, diciéndome a mi misma que Lauren me las iba a pagar, corría lo mas rápido que me permitían mis piernas.

"Bella!, Bella!, dulzura!" grito Charlie cuando entre a la casa. Pero tenia que decir _Dulzura._

"mande?" me detuve a medio paso, respirando fuerte por lo que había corrido.

"que te paso?" parecía consternado.

Inhale. "me engañaron…"

"Bells, ven aquí, vamos a hablar"

Negué y le ofrecí a Charlie la mejor sonrisa actuada que podía mostrar, "el hablar no me ayudara en nada pro el momento. Cometí muchos errores y estas son mis consecuencias" y con eso, camine a mi cuarto, con una solitaria lagrima cayendo por mi cara.

**Hey!!, quien mas odia a Lauren?, hum creo qe somos muchas, ahora qien mas se pregunta en donde rayos esta Edward? ****Bn, lo sabran en el próximo capitulo, es muy cortito! Así que creo que lo tendre pronto. Am que mas? Gracias a los 26 reviews del chap pasado!, enserio que me encanta leerlos! Y soi feliz al ver mi bandeja llena de alerts y favorites :D, es lo mas genial.**

**En fin, me voi**

**Ya saben, mas reviews, mas rápido actualizo!**

**Cuidence!**

**ciaoop**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella POV**

Se me escapó un sollozo lastimero tan pronto como mis pies tocaron el piso de mi alcoba. Cerré la puerta y busqué en mi armario el último par de pijamas y una blusa. Escuche un suave golpeteo en mi puerta, "_dulzura_, ¿quieres algo de comer?, ordene pizza" grito Charlie desde el otro lado.

"no gracias" dije, tomando la ropa y caminando silenciosamente al baño. Sin siquiera mirarme al espejo.

Charlie estaba en la sala viendo un juego, podía escuchar la televisión gruñir mas bajo mientras cerraba la puerta del baño. Me saque mis ropas pegajosas y entre a la helada agua. Deje el agua correr lentamente por mi cuerpo, siendo enjuagados así todos mis problemas.

Suspire profundo y empecé a limpiar el cabello _caramelizado_. Después de una hora en la fría ducha, Salí y me sequé. Me vestí y cepille mi cabello. Después de mirar en el espejo a la nueva y aseada yo, Salí a mi habitación. Estaba muy oscuro, la única luz era la del vestidor.

Moví el interruptor de mi lámpara y casi grite cuando vi a _los Cullen_ sobre mi cama, mirándome. "quien diablos los dejo pasar!" dije casi exigiendo "Charlie" respondió Alice, su voz mas triste que nunca.

"¿que es lo que quieren?" ataque; estaba enojada, si tan solo ellos hubiesen estado presentes cuando todo eso paso… tal vez ellos planearon todo con Lauren!

"venimos para ver si estabas bien" replico Alice.

Estaba perpleja "¿por que?"

Suspiró. "cuando subiste con Lauren sabíamos que ella estaba planeando algo. Corrimos tras de ti pero tu ya estabas en la habitación, el equipo entero de futbol nos detuvo y nos encerró en un armario. Pero cuando escuchamos a todos reír, nosotros… nosotros tuvimos que haberte ayudado. Pero esos estúpidos y mentados jugadores…"

Todos estaban asintiendo menos Edward. El estaba sentado en una orilla de la cama viendo por la ventana, a las estrellas. "¿en serio?" pregunte.

"en serio, te juro que nunca tratamos de lastimarte"

Emmett salto fuera de la cama y me dio uno de sus famosos _abrazos-de-osos-rompe-costillas _"no…respirar" exhale como pude. El sonrió y me soltó. "perdón hermanita" acaricio mi cabeza y todos ellos me dieron un abrazo excepto Edward "creo que necesitas algo de descanso ahora eh" dijo Emmett.

Asentí "si, buenas noches chicos, los quiero"

"Y nosotros a ti Bella, noches" dijo Emmett bostezando. Todos se fueron menos Edward, el seguía en la misma posición de antes. "¿Edward?, ¿estas bien?" pregunte caminando lento hasta el.

Negó una vez. "nunca me perdonare por lo que te _he hecho"_

Fruncí el ceño. "tu no tienes nada que ver, fui yo, fui una estúpida, debí saber que Lauren estaba mintiendo, todo el tiempo"

Suspiro y se volteo. Su cara estaba atormentada, se veía tan triste, como un bebe al que le han quitado su chupete. "¡no hagas esto, por favor!. Debí de haber estado a tu lado todo el tiempo, sin tan solo…" no termino.

Deje caer mi cabeza en la cama y lo mire. "no te preocupes Edward. Superare la vergüenza, no te carcomas a ti mismo por mis errores" murmure.

"¡no entiendes!, esto es mi culpa. En verdad estoy muerto, si no hubiera inventado todo eso de _la novia falsa _estarías en mi casa viendo la ultima película de terror justo ahora!" grito. _Ok, ahora podía ver el por que era su culpa…_

"aun así, no es como si tu hubiese creado todo esto, y que hicieras que Lauren fuera una loca descerebrada" dije con una risa. "cierto" se estaba medio riendo. "¿En verdad no hiciste toda esa historia de la novia falsa a propósito, cierto?" pregunte.

El negó "¡no! ¿yo? ¡Nuca!, no te lo puedo creer, de todas las persona ¡tenias que ser tu!"

"no me importa si en verdad lo hayas hecho, aun así eres mi amigo ¿no?" sonreí temerosa.

Sonrió "dah!" y me abrazó, no tan fuerte como Emmett. Acaricie su espalda. "bien, pero no hay que hablar mas de eso por hoy, ¿trato?"

Rio entre dientes. "trato, espero que no estés muy cansada como para una película….o dos"

Sonreí "ya estas"

Corrimos escaleras abajo, sacamos a Charlie del sofá y nos pusimos a ver películas.

**Hey!!, el ultimo capi antes de que se terminen mis vacaciones, les gusto?.**

**Un poco corto pero aclara cosas del capi pasado.**

**Bn contestando una pregunta, el fic tiene 15 capítulos, bueno como aquí yo dividí el capitulo 6 tendrá 16 haha xD. Espero terminarlo para antes de vacaciones de primavera, osea a mediados de marzo.**

**Como mañana ya regreso a la escuela no podre actualizar muy pronto pero si les prometo un capitulo al menos cada diez días. Tratare de que sea rápido!.**

**Bueno, espero sus reviews!, gracias por los casi 30 del pasado, ya pasamos los 100, i eso me hace muy feliz!**

**Si con este capitulo llegamos a los 175 subo el viernes o el sábado.**

**Ciaoop!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella Swan…**

_Ring, Ring, Ring…_

Gruñí mientras silenciaba a mi alarma. Levante mi cara lentamente, así no me marearía, pique el enorme botón rojo de mi ya muy pasado de moda despertador. Suspire, otra semana en el infierno. Siempre odie los lunes; pero ese en especial iba a ser del demonio. Bueno, al menos tenía a Edward y los demás para sobrellevarlo.

Salí de la cama, tome algo de ropa del armario y camine derechito al baño. Tome una dicha fría y me vestí. Decidí no usar nada lindo, tan solo unos pantalones rasgados y una blusa lisa. Mi celular empezó sonar y atravesé mi habitación en unos cuantos pasos.

"¿bueno?"

"hola Bella, ¿Cómo te va esta mañana?"

Suspire "podría estar mejor pero… ¿quien se queja?"

Alice rio mientras hablaba. "Bueno, estamos afuera"

Colgué y deslice el teléfono en mi bolsillo trasero. Tome mi chaqueta y libros. "adiós Charl- Papá, ¡te quiero!" grite cuando recordé que Charlie estaba hoy en casa, camine con calma al flamante volvo de Edward. Sin ninguna prisa por llegar a la escuela.

Cuando entre Edward arranco. "buenos días Bella"

"igualmente Edward" dije tratando de aligerar mi humor.

Funciono. El sonrió un poco, pero ¡hey!, aun así cuenta. "es bueno saber que tienes buen humor y no como esta _dramma queen_ de por aquí" apunto a Alice.

"¡estaba preocupada de acuerdo!. La gente se preocupa!" le grito.

"preocupada, ¿sobre que?" pregunte

_Silencio _

Cuando llegamos al colegio, media escuela ya estaba allí, ¿_por que tan temprano? _Cerré mis ojos y tome una gran bocanada de aire. "Hagámoslo"

Abrí mis ojos al igual que la puerta mirando hacia la muchedumbre. "Bella, pensé que no estabas preocupada" dijo Edward tomando mi mano. Y a pesar de todo el alboroto sabia que todo iba a estar bien debido al toque de Edward, que me hacia sentir… a salvo – en un sentido amistoso, claro.

Moví mi cabeza, no podía encontrar mi voz. Peo podía escuchar a las personas murmurar y apuntarme cuando pasaba cerca de ellas. "no puede ser, ¿que hace ella aquí?, debería de haberse mudado, nadie quiere una baja novios aquí" escupió una chica, ESCUPIO. Ósea, no tenia por que decirlo de esa manera,

Esperen…

¿Baja novios?

¿Quién dijo que yo era eso? ¿Quien se rebajaría a tal nivel de por…- LAUREN.

¡Ahora si, esta MUERTA!

No, esperen, esta más que muerta, mucho mas que muerta. Solo esperen a que la vea, le patearé su minúsculo y putero tra-

·Bella, ¿estas bien?" pregunto Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"no, no estoy bien, pero sobreviviré" dije por entre mis dientes.

Entramos por las puertas y todo mundo se empezó a carcajear.

¿Qué fregados pasa?

Todos me estaban mirando, me moví entre la muralla de gente.

¡Dios, se están burlando de mi!

Quería llorar, la muy idiota de Lauren había puesto fotos de mi en la fiesta, ¡por toda la puñetera escuela!

En los casilleros, puertas, en el piso, las paredes, ¡estaban en todas partes!, la gente se había empezado a desperdigar cuando la vi, Lauren. Zorra. Iba caminando hacia ella, cuando sentí dos Fuertes brazos tomándome por la cintura, impidiéndome seguir con mi camino.

"no" la orden era simple, pero firme.

Pero no me importo. Para nada.

Me gire para empujarlo por el pecho "déjame ir, le pateare el trasero"

Lauren se giro hacia mi con una sonrisa petulante. "Lindas fotos, eh?"

Me estaba volviendo muy roja, estaba enojada…. No. Estaba furiosa "no, lindo cuando te rompa la cara contra el piso, imbécil" aun luchaba por salir del agarre de Edward. Eso se debió de haber visto un tanto gracioso. Los Brazos de Edward a mi alrededor. Yo tratando de empujarlo y alejando mi cabello de mi frente. Mientras que la puta de Lauren me veía hacia abajo.

"Lauren, solo vete" podías oír el tono de disgusto en la voz de Edward.

Cambio su expresión a cara de niña malcriada

"pero Eddie, tu sabes que eres mi beb-"

La interrumpí con un "¡HA!"

"oigan, alumnos, deberían de irse a clase" grito un maestro mientras pasaba a nuestro lado.

"si Edward, suéltame para que pueda ir a clase…" sonreí.

"buen intento. Lauren te sugiero que te vayas ahora mismo, antes de que Bella te derribe" Edward rio por el pensamiento.

Movió su barbilla y se alejo. Menando sus caderas, como una jodida desnudista. Cuando estaba fuera de vista, Edward me giro y puso mis manos tras mi espalda.

"sabes que debes de controlar tu furia-"

Bufé "oh, como sea" solo me daba cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos.

Sonó la campana y corrimos.

--- ---

La escuela no era tan mala, ya sabes, con personas que te llamaran `roba novios` mientras caminabas, por cierto, tenia que hablar con Lauren sobre… _la parte mas divertida _de hoy, es que la gente me lanzara bolas de papel. Oh que divertido, oh y cuando fui a mi casillero. Para entonces ya estaba enojada… PERO, cuando abri mi casillero y olí la suciedad de perro. Estaba preparada para matar a Lauren aquí, y ahora, de una forma lenta y dolorosa.

Pero no. "no Bella, no puedes asesinar a Lauren" dijo Edward

Puta madre.

Me encontré con Edward en su casillero. Me dio una mirada y mordió su labio. "por favor, no vayas a matar a Lauren, quiero suponer que se siente muy mal por lo que hiso en este momento."

Bufé.

"si no quieres que la asesine, entonces no pronuncies su nombre, solo vámonos a casa" gruñí mirando al piso.

Sentí la cálida pero firme mano de Edward levantarme la cara por la barbilla.

"no, te llevare a cenar, hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Me detuve. "bien, pero tu invitas"

Rio entre dientes "esa es la Bella que conozco y amo." Me tomo de la mano y caminamos a su auto. Solo entonces, sentí que este era un buen día.

--- ---

Cuando por fin llegamos al restaurante el sol ya se estaba ocultando. "¡mira Edward! El sol se esta poniendo, ¿no es hermoso?" sonreí mirando fuera dela ventana del auto.

"si que lo es" murmuro.

Pero cuando gire a verlo… estaba viéndome a _mi._

¿Por que a mi?, dah!, ¡el sol esta allá fuera!

Suspire y entre al establecimiento con Edward detrás de mi, "¿que es lo que querrá la dama?" pregunto con su pomposo acento británico. Negué con la cabeza, "yo pagare lo mío" me decidí por un emparedado de pescado, una coca-cola, y un pedazo de pay.

"vaya, ¿tenias hambre?" pregunto, cuando me pasaba la comida.

"cállate, tuve un día estresante" discutí.

Tomamos nuestras bandejas en las mesas de afuera y comimos. "así que… cuenta…" dijo Edward mirándome. Lo mire y me sorprendí, sus… sus ojos eran tan… verdes. Bueno siempre han sido verdes, pero estaban… brillando. Podría estarlos viendo para siempre. "¿tengo algo en la cara?" pregunto Edward extrañado.

Me sonroje.

"no, sol es que…" me detuve, cuan era el punto de decirlo en voz alta.

"¿Qué?" torció un poco la boca,

"nada" finalice, tomando una mordida de mi comida.

"dejalo ir…"

Suspire. "sabes cuanto detesto a Lauren… no se, ella es tan… su cerebro es como el de un maldito mono"

"hey!, los monos son creaturas muy inteligentes" repelo Edward.

Sonreí, "sabes a lo que me refiero. Pero es que ella nunca se va a rendir, no solo con esto de la novia falsa… nunca se rinde. Es como las molestas cancioncitas que se te meten en los oídos en cada programa de televisión. Y tan solo le quiero demostrar que no puede obtener todo lo que desee. Ni que fuera Beyonce, o linkin park, o tan siquiera Michael Jackson, Lauren necesita aprender, y rápido antes de que alguien la muerda y no solo yo."

Edward asintió. "te entiendo, entonces, tu odias a Lauren por que cree que puede tener todo lo que quiera, y quieres darle una lección… ¿correcto?"

"¡exacto!. ¿Nunca has deseado que pueda ver en su mente como es que te sientes?" le pregunte mirándolo.

Por primera vez en la vida, Edward se veía sospechoso, pero , ¿por que?. "uh… si, supongo que me ha pasado. De hecho, existe una persona de la cual pienso así, que esa persona nunca comprende realmente mis palabras ni acciones." Rió triste.

Di un sorbo a mi bebida. "¿en verdad?, tiene el pequeño Eddie un amor platónico?"

Sonrió malicioso, "quizás" y entonces abrió la boca para decirme…

_**Noo me maten!!, perdón por no actuaizar pero tengo una buena razón, primero y como ya les había avisado, entre a clases, y tengo un maldito horario terrible!, y unos profes bienmierdas -.- en especial los de la especialidad, como fregados quieren que saqemos donde rayos se inventaron los hoteles!!! (estoi estudiando turismo) dos, vivo en reynosa Tamaulipas, muchos diran bueno y que con eso?, las que vivan en mexico creoq e tendrán un poquito de la idea de loqe se esta viviendo en esta ciudad, solo digamos que no es muy am. Calmada, existe como una mini guerra dentro de nuetras fronteras así que… puff, el miércoles nos agarro la balecara en la mitad de la escuela y todos grite y grite que se qerian ir a su casa, lo bueno de esto, esq e no fui a la escuela por tres días!, (excusas excusas) así que me puse a traducir, y lo iba a subir el sábado cuando ah, no servia la pagina!! I io con cara de WTF? O.o no ven que no tengo tiempo y cuendo puedo se freiga esta cosa!, así que apenas pude actualzar.**_

_**Gracias a todas y todos los que me agregaron a su lista de favorites y alerts r, aun que como ya saben esta historia no es mia!! Es de twilightfever, solo tradusco, y tmb a las muchas que dejaron review!. Perdón por no contestar a todas, pero me falta un poco de organización :S**_

_**Am.. bn. Dejare la nota hasta aquí para subir ya!**_

_**Perdón por las faltas de ortografía….**_

_**Ya saben dudas sugerencias o tomatazos en un review!**_

_**Ciaoop!**_

_**alemonreal**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de TWILIGHTFEVER yo solo la tradusco :D**_

_**Perdón por la tardanza: S dedicado a SU BRODERIK por su cumple!, sabes que aqui ando!, un poco lejos pero aquí!**_

Bella POV

Mi teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo "reten ese pensamiento" dije rápidamente. Por que tenia esta llamada que interrumpir ¡¿_ahora?! _Suspire_._

Edward se veía impaciente y contesto con un rápido `de acuerdo`.

Abrí mi celular y tome la llamada lo más rápido que pude. "¿bueno?"

" hola Bella, te he estado buscando por todas partes!, ¿Cómo andas?" Alice.

"hola Alice, am nada, ando saliendo con Edward"

Alice estallo en risitas "Jasper me debes cinco dólares!"

Me extrañe, "¿que?"

"nada Bella, ¡que te pases bien!, ¡adiós!" dijo con palabras atropelladas, colgando antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

Cerré mi teléfono, aun inmersa en mis pensamientos,

¿_Ahora que estaba planeando?, todos estaban actuando tan raro. _Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Edward, "¿estas lista para irnos?, esta haciendo un poco de frio"

"si, claro" asentí, deslumbrada, me levante, caminando directo al bote de basura y botando mi comida a medio terminar dentro de el. Me abrace a mi misma i me apure hasta el volvo plateado.

Para mi sorpresa sentí un par de brazos alrededor de mis hombros. Gire mi cabeza lentamente y mire hacia arriba para ver a Edward, escondiendo su mirada adrede.

Mis temblores se calmaron lentamente, y le sonreí "gracias"

"de nada" contesto el.

Finalmente nos metimos al carro, y Edward abrió la puerta por mí.

Le sonreí, y el me respondió la sonrisa, antes de quitarse su chamarra y pasármela.

"gracias" sonreí de nuevo, nerviosa.

Siguió ocultando su mirada. "De nada"

Entré en el auto, poniendo mis muñecas dentro del las mangas de la chamarra. Olía como el paraíso.

Cerro la puerta y rodeo el auto hasta el lado del conductor, subiendo rápidamente, huyendo del frio.

Seguía sin mirarme a los ojos.

Cuando empezó a salir del estacionamiento del restaurante decidí preguntar.

¿Todo esta bien?

Me miro "si, por supuesto. ¿Qué podría estar mal?"

Temblé, sonrojándome repentinamente y bajando la mirada "no lo se, es que… estas actuando algo… raro"

"oh…" respondió.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio.

Cuando se detuvo frente a mi casa no me moví, saque los brazos de su chaqueta lentamente, tratando de absorber cada segundo de su escensia, saboreando cada segundo extra que pasaba con el. "um, gracias de nuevo, por la chaqueta, la comida, y por todo"

Vaya manera de ser rara Bella", me reprendí "te veo mañana" reacia, abrí la puerta del auto, sorprendida, incluso, de ver a Edward saliendo, listo para encaminarme hasta la puerta de entrada.

Podía ver la luz de la sala encendida, Charlie debería de estar mirando.

Le regrese la chaqueta a Edward, sonriéndole precavida "buenas noches"

Edward abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella, exhalo entre un entre cortado suspiro, respiro, "Bella, yo…"

"¿Qué pasa?" fruncí el seño, ¿era este el motivo por su expresión tensada?

Alejo su mirada y tomo una honda bocanada, "Bella, te quería decir que… am, Alice quiere que la llames cuando estés dentro"

No recordaba que Alice lo llamara… pero asentí, "bien, lo hare, adiós Edward"

Saque mis llaves y abrí la puerta. Edward sonrió ligeramente antes de murmurar un 'adiós`

Cuando cerré la puerta Charlie me llamo a la sala.

"¿si, papa?"

Su tono estaba un poco irritado, "te he estado buscando. Te llame y todo, ¿por que no me respondiste?" su voz se suavizo "estaba preocupado"

Me mordí el labio "perdón por eso, tuve un día pesado, así que Edward me invito a comer"

Charlie frunció el entrecejo, sus cejas casi tocándose, "bien, ordené pizza, pero para ahora ya debe de estar fría…"

Le agradecí, pero decline la oferta, y subí las escaleras.

Una vez arriba llame a Alice, "¿bueno?"

"hola Bella, ¿Qué pasa?"

"nada" respondí esperando a que ella me dijera el porque quería que la llamara.

"entonces, ¿Qué tal te la pasaste con Edward?"

"ern, bien gracias"

Alice bufo, "¡eres tan despistada!"

"¿Qué?" demande.

"tu amas a Edward" dijo simplemente

"dah, ¡es como mi primo!"

"¡no!, estas _enamorada_ de el!" insistió.

Mi boca cayó hasta el piso, "¡¿que?! ¡Eso es una estupidez!"

"hum, como quieras" dijo condescendiente, "eres la única que no lo ha notado, _¡la única!"_

"¿Así que querías que te llamara para que pudieras discutir con migo?" dije frustrada.

"no, ¡tu me llamaste!"

"¡tu me dijiste que lo hiciera!" respondí

"¿Cuándo?"

"¡bueno, Edward me dijo que querías hablar conmigo!"

Alice se rio "adiós mujer loca"

"Es enserio" llame.

Pero ella ya había colgado. Me quede viendo al teléfono, pensando en todas las cosas de las que habíamos hablado.

¿En verdad estaba enamorada de Edward o tan solo Alice estaba loca?

Y si en verdad lo amaba. ¿Por que Edward estaría enamorado de mi?, cuando el podía tener a una chica mucho mas linda y genial que yo.

Tuve un montón de problemas para dormir esa noche mientras que mis pensamientos corrían libres por mi mente. A la mañana siguiente estaba un poquito nerviosa sobre ir a la escuela y ver a Edward de nuevo; es decir, ¡si una amiga te dice que estas enamorada de su hermano te vas a sentir un poco rara!

Así que me levante, pretendiendo que era un día como cualquier otro, y tome una ducha muy fría. Me vestí con una playera morada y unos pantalones obscuros, y baje las escaleras por una barra de cereal.

"¡hey Bella!" soltó Emmett, haciéndome saltar 50 centímetros en el aire.

"¡Emmett!" grite, "¡puta madre, me asustaste!" volví a gritar.

Sonrió y dijo suavemente "yo también te amo"

No podía hacer nada mas que sonreírle de regreso, en verdad quería a Emmett, siempre me hacia feliz, "¿nos vamos hoy ala escuela en mi camioneta?"

Emmett bufo "Bella, no quiero que las personas me vean en _esa camioneta. _Edward llegara dentro de un rato"

Me tense "yo me iré en mi camioneta"

"porque?"

Me estremeci, tratando de pensar en una buena mentira, "no he conducido en décadas"

"de acuerdo" dijo ofreciéndome una barra.

La comí despacio, y tome mi chamarra y mi mochila. "¡te veo en la escuela!" dije mientras salía de la casa. Corrí hasta mi vehículo y cerré las puertas con seguro para Emmett no pudiese venir conmigo, me quede en la camioneta y empecé a conducir.

Fui la primera en la escuela pero no me importo; era tranquilo, pero frio. Me mantuve en mi camioneta y baje los vidrios. Mi celular vibró pero lo ignore ya que sabia quien era y el porque estaba llamando. No quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Emmett. no sabia ni que pensar, la única cosa que pasaba por mi cabeza era la posibilidad de estar enamorada de Edward y no lo supiera.

Pero yo no iba a hacer ningún tipo de movimiento, ya que yo no quería que se perdiera esa amistad que teníamos. Suspire, me dolía la cabeza. Trate dejar de pensar sobre todo este asunto y solo quedarme aquí, sentada… pero solo bastaron cinco segundo antes de que un familiar volvo entrara en el estacionamiento.

"mierda" murmure y tome mis cosas saliendo de la camioneta. Ellos me estaban buscando…

"hola chicos" dije, en la voz mas calmada que pude controlar. Alice no hiso ningún contacto visual, no es que yo lo quisiera. Estaba muy enojada por lo que me había dicho, mi cabeza estaba rodando y sabía que reprobaría el examen de matemáticas.

-- --

"hey, ¿por que no te viniste con nosotros?" pregunto Rosalie, como si de verdad le importara.

"tan solo quería… um, venir por mi misma aunque fuera una vez" conteste.

La campana sonó y todos se dirigieron al edificio que era la escuela. Me moví y camine rápido a mi casillero.

"Hola Bells." Grito Jasper, no lo suficientemente alto como Emmett.

"¿mm?" dije actuando como si hubiese olvidado mi combinación.

"¿estas bien?, te ves un poco pálida" menciono.

"estoy bien, te veré en el almuerzo" finalmente abrí mi casillero y saque mis libros, caminando a clase sola, por primera vez, en toda mi vida.

**Heiii!! Como ven? Bella se esta dando cuenta de las cosas!!! :B waaaaaaaaaaaa eso esta geneal. Es frustrante que Edward le diera miedo decir lo que iba a decir .-. pero se ve taaaaaan lindo todo nerviosito no? Haha am bien,**

**Perdón por la tardanza otra vez!!, pero había estado con las prácticas de la especialidad y la maestra de OSH cree que no tenemos vida fuera de la escuela -.- humm. Pero bueno**

**Gracias por las que dejaron review en el capi pasado! Y las que tienen a la historia en alert y en favs! Gracias en verdad!**

**Ya saben que mientras mas reviews mas rápido actualizoo!! Y cualquier duda hacia mi o ala autora la pueden dejar en un hermoso review o un MP! :D,**

**el primero salgo de vacaciones así que tendre mas tiempo.**

**Cuidencee!!**

**ciaooop**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nada de esta historia me pertenece, los personajes son de la mente brillante de S. Meyer y la trama de **_**Twilightfever **_**yo tan solo he traducido.**

**Si lo se tarde demasiado; explicación abajo. **

**Dedicado a Su Broderik, ¡te adoro! Y a Leslye C. ¡feliz cumpleaños muy retrasado!**

El día fue realmente lento. En el almuerzo no dije una sola palabra, y me la pase jugando con la tapa de mi botella de agua. Solo quería estar sola por un rato, para pensar algunas cosas, pero me detuve después de escuchar la voz de Lauren "¡hey Edward!"

Apreté la tapa en mi mano, ¿por que estaba _ella_ aquí? ¡Nadie la quería!, apuesto que ni siquiera sus amigas la soportan.

"hola Lauren, ¿qué pasa?" dijo Edward casualmente, tratando de ser amable. Ella se le acerco un poco más, "um, nada. Así que, la gran fiesta este fin de semana…" Edward le dio una mordía a su sándwich "Mmhhm" respondió mientras masticaba. Lauren movió un poco su cabello, "¿aun estarás yendo con esa inadaptada?". Edward me apretó la rodilla para calmarme, por debajo de la mesa, pero aun así no funciono. "¡de acuerdo! ¡Terminare contigo Lauren! ¡Ya estoy harta! , tu y tu sequito son las zorras de la escuela, a nadie les agradan. ¿Entiendes? Así que deja de actuar como si fueras la Reyna de todo porque a decir verdad, ¡ni siquiera tu sequito te aprecia!" dispare levantándome de mi asiento. Todo se tornó muy silencioso. Todos me miraban. Me sentía muy pequeña.

Estúpida idea, Bella.

Lauren solo desdoblo sus brazos y me miro "esto es por lo que nadie te quiere" empezó a contar con sus dedos "eres irritante, eres una ladrona de novios, y eres una total y complete ¡perdedora! Te apuesto, que Edward solo sale contigo por lastima, porque se siente mal que no tengas amigos. Ósea ¿Quién saldría con su mejor amiga? Al final el estará conmigo, después del baile del fin de semana" escupió.

Edward salió de su asiento para defenderme, pero para entonces yo ya estaba fuera de la cafetería, corriendo hacia mi camioneta. Afuera llovía a morir, pero no estaba mal, al menos la lluvia no te lastimaba.

-- --

Me quede en mi camioneta toda la tarde hasta el final del día. Mis ojos estaban rojos por tanto llorar y tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

¡Odio a Lauren!

Esto era toda su culpa; no puedo creer que haya aceptado toda esta cosa del engaño. Cada día salía más y más lastimada… escuche un fuerte golpe en la puerta de mi camioneta, no me voltee, sabía quien era, la única persona que vendría a mi cuando me estaba muriendo…

"Bella abre la puerta, me estoy empapando" demando Edward, me seque las lagrimas frescas i le abrí la puerta porque no quería que se enfermara. Subió al asiento y yo gire la cara a la otra ventana, viendo como los demás autos huían del estacionamiento "Bella" murmuro suavemente. "mmm" eso era todo lo que podía dejar salir por miedo a que mi voz se quebrara, no quería destrozarme frente a Edward. Se que lo conozco de toda la vida, peor el nunca me ha visto llorar, bueno, excepto por esa vez en segundo año cuando me caí.

"hablemos de esto", su voz sonaba nerviosa.

Quería voltear a verlo, encararlo, pero no podía, "no" susurre.

"¿Por qué?"

Negué con la cabeza. "No ahora" concede.

Escuche un pitido distante, por el rabillo de mi ojo vi el Volvo. Sentí su brazo alrededor de mí.

"siempre podrás contar conmigo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?"

Después de que Edward se fuera, rompí a llorar de nuevo. ¡Estaba lastimando a todos!, Edward siempre estaba viendo por mí y yo l estaba alejando. Soy terrible. Cuando fui a casa subí directamente las escaleras, peor me tope a Emmett

"hola, ¿estas am… bien?" pregunto.

Asentí. "si" dije tratando de sonreír.

El rio entre dientes, "bien, ¡porque tengo hambre!"

Me detuve, "eso no fue lindo"

"es broma" acaricio mi cabeza y bajo las escaleras. Lo vi partir, antes de dirigirme a mi habitación y caminar a mi vieja computadora que a pesar de todo, trabajaba bien. Entre en mi cuenta y vi que Alice estaba conectada, sabia que me preguntaría que estaba pasando, así que solo le conteste que todo iba bien, y que tenia que hacer de cenar.

Baje las escaleras y prepare un tazón de spaghetti. Sonreí al recordad la diversión que pasamos Edward y yo tratando de preparar spaghetti. Reí entre dientes y puse la mesa. Limpie los platos después de cenar, subí las escaleras y me arregle para dormir. Ya eran las diez de la noche.

Me recosté y pensé en lo que había pasado durante del día, pero entonces mi mente se detuvo en Edward, y soñé con el toda la noche.

-- --

En la mañana me levante temprano y tome una larga ducha, me puse mi sweater azul cielo favorito con cuello en V y unos pantalones de mezclilla con unas ballerinas azules. Me puse delineador y mascara, y levante mi cabello en algo así como una cebollita desordenada. Me aclare la garganta frente al espejo. Me veía muy normal. De acuerdo, quizá las palabras de Lauren me afectaron un poco.

Tome mi chaqueta de mezclilla del armario y baje las escaleras.

Emmett me miro "¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Bella?"

Voltee los ojos, "tan solo me puse algo de maquillaje, ¿de acuerdo? Eso parece como algo que… ¿que Lauren haría?"

"Bella, luces linda, ¡no dejes que Lauren te maneje! Ella es la rara, no tú"

Me detuve, "¡aw! Gracias, te quiero…"

Me lanzó una barra de cereal, "yo también"

Mire por la ventana de la cocina para ver el Volvo dar vuelta en el camino a la puerta. Mordí la barra y la deje, "nuestro vehículo llego"

Emmett sonrió, "pensé que nos abandonarías por siempre"

Tome mis cosas y camine hacia el auto con Emmett justo detrás de mí. Me senté en la parte trasera.

"¿Qué onda?"

Edward y Alice se me quedaron viendo, "¿que te ha s…?"

"solo me maquille un poco, ¡por dios!" grite frustrada, ¡¿por que Alice usaba tanto maquillaje como se le diera la gana sin que la gente se quedara boquiabierta y yo no?! Nadie dijo nada. El trayecto fue silencioso al igual que el camino del auto a la entrada de la escuela. Edward se acercaba más a mí así como nos íbamos acercando a Lauren. Ella sonreía y miraba a Edward con un guiño. Edward se volteo y giros los ojos. Yo le saqué la lengua a Lauren porque soy un bebé.

Edward se rió entre dientes "eres hermosa cuando estas celosa"

Me sonroje profundamente

¿Qué rayos…?

¡Me sonroje por Edward! ¡Agh, ya basta!

Cuando estuvimos en el edifico, Edward me acompaño a mi casillero y después fue al suyo. Abrí mi casillero y tome un montón de libros, cuando alguien me toco en el hombro, Mike..

"hola Bella" dijo sonriendo

Le regresé la sonrisa "hola, ¿qué cuentas?"

"Números" dijo riendo

_Idiota_… pensé. Dando mi mejor sonrisa falsa "en verdad, no sabia que lo supieras hacer"

Se detuvo, "esa fue buena, como sea, ¿iras a la fiesta este fin de semana?"

"si, ¿acaso no ira toda la escuela?"

Se rió "si, bueno, y ¿a quien trair-"

"hola Mike." Edward enrollo su brazo en mi cintura; debo de ser honesta… quede fuera por lo menso un minuto.

"oh, hola Edward, yo ya me iba a clases" Mike empezó a sudar demasiado. Edward asintió "okay, adios"

Mike entro en un aula. Miré a Edward, "sabes que no tenias que asustar al chico, apuesto a que ahora esta llorando"

"como sea" dijo, sonaba molesto, me pregunto por que. Quizá Lauren se le volvió a tira encima o algo…

Lo volví a mirar "¿estas bien?"

Asintió "claro…"

Fruncí el seño, y camine a la clase con el brazo de Edward a mi alrededor.

-- --

Cuando la tarde termino, conduje a Edward hasta mi casa para poder estudiar para el examen. Alice llevo al resto al centro comercial para prepararse para la fiesta, yo le dije que iría mañana. Tome algunos bocadillos y los libros.

Abrí el libro y la guía que había hecho. "argh, detesto estudiar"

"mmm" fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Edward ya que tenia una tira de zanahoria apoyada contra la boca. Me reí un segundo y quite la zanahoria de su boca y lo mire "¡necesitamos estudiar! Reprobaremos y no puedo repetir un año"

"esta bien, empecemos" tomo el papel, luego me miró, y de nuevo al papel.

"mmm" dijo.

Después de un minuto de estar mirando al papel estaba lista para lastimarlo. "¡lo tengo!, ¡NO estudiemos y ya!" grito tomando otra zanahoria, yo gruñí, "te debería de correr a patadas de mi casa. Eres… tan… ¡argh!" le quite el papel y estudié por mi cuenta.

"oh, vamos. Una peque F no puede cambiarlo todo…" me arrebato el papel de las manos y se sentó sobre el. Temblé y tome el libro de texto "eres demasiado irritante"

"gracias" dijo tratando de quitarme el libro.

Me detuve "¡ya basta!"

Me hizo cosquillas.

¡_Es un __tramposo__!_

Me reí rodando por el piso como una loca. No podía respirar.

"¡Edward… de acuerdo… pará… por favor!"

No se detuvo, sino hasta que la puerta se abrió, se alejo y me empujo lejos de el. Alice, Jasper, y Emmett entraron por la puerta mirándonos. "Pensé que estarían estudiando." dijo Alice riéndose un poco. Emmett y Jasper se miraban entre sí.

"estábamos" mentí mirando mi libro de texto.

Alice rió incrédula "bueno. Sus ropas y cabelleras cuentan una historia diferente" se carajeo mientras me pasaba un espejo.

Mire a Alice "¡muy maduro Alice! Dios, ustedes son de verdad malvados"

Me arregle el cabello recogiéndolo en una coleta y alise mi ropa, aun matando con la mirada a Alice.

"bien solo quería dejarte tu vestido para el baile" Alice me acerco una bolsa y una caja de zapatos, y otras bolsitas.

Negué con la cabeza "no las puedo aceptar"

"si, si puedes, ya fueron pagadas" Alice puso en blanco los ojos.

"Pues devuélvelos" le recomendé.

"Bella, solo corta las idioteces y admira tus nuevas prendas." dijo Alice. Los demás dijeron una rápida despedida y dejaron la casa. Dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos de nuevo. Mire a las bolsas y fruncí el seño "no necesito nada de esto, lo daré a una casa de asistencia o algo por el estilo"

Edward negó "ella lo compro para ti, por lo menos le deberías de echar un vistazo"

Le di la razón, y mire el contenido de las bolsas que estaban llenas de pantalones a la cadera y blusas cortas (refunfuñe un poco) deje el vestido para el final, cuando lo saque de la bolsa me quedé sin aire.

"¡oh por dios, es… perfecto!" sonreí y me levante para probármelo.

_¿que tal? Les gusto?, lo detestaron?, por que creen que Edward estaba molesto??, haha creo que todas tenemos una muy buena idea del porque. :D _

_Hum, bien, explicación: la verdad me había ausentado por completo de FF, ni leia, ni escribía ni traducía, perdón pero mi mente andaba en mil lugares a la vez!. Pero vamos, la próxima semana salgo de vacaciones! n.n sii por fin!, dejare de pensar en hotelería :D y retomare a escribir un amor a primera vista._

_SOLO NOS QUEDAN 3 CAPITULOS!, _

_Ya terminaremos :D y la buena noticia es que me ayudaran a traducir!!, así que esto ira mucho mas rápido,_

_Bien, la traductora es… tambores por favor.. (tarararararrarararararrara….)_

_**LizzieCullen**_

_Y la prueba de que esto ira muy rápido, es que ya tiene el capitulo 12 terminado, solo falta que me lo mande de nuevo porque no se pudo abrir :S pero en verdad muchísimas gracias!_

_En fin, me ire que esto ya esta mas largo que el capitulo, _

_Cuídense i nos leemos!_

_Ciaaop_

_Ale monreal *_


	12. Chapter 12

8

**Definitivamente, esta vez, nada de esto me corresponde, los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia de **_**twilghtfever **_**y la traducción de **_**lizzziecullen. **_**Ahora yo solo he editado algunas partes y corregido ortografía.**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

**CHAPTER 12**

_Bella Swan_

El vestido era pegado al cuerpo con tirantes delgados, sedoso. Me llegaba a medio muslo más o menos, se amoldaba a mi pecho a la perfección y era de un azul luminoso. Lo deslicé en mi cuerpo y me quedaba perfecto. Me miré en el espejo; me veía tan bonita sin maquillaje. Sonreí y caminé fuera del baño, donde Edward me estaba esperando pacientemente.

Sonreí. "¿Te gusta?"

Edward miró el vestido con una mirada fija, sin siquiera pestañear, sus ojos evaluándome y asimilándome. "¡Se ve genial! Te ves…_hermosa_ Bella," dijo sin aliento.

Mi corazón se aceleró.

Miré fijamente a sus ojos para ver si realmente lo creía. Sus ojos eran honestos, con tan solo mirarlos se me debilitaban las rodillas. "Gracias, Edward," dije sinceramente.

Suspiré. "¿Supongo que esta relación falsa termina pronto, eh?"

Edward de pronto bajó la mirada a sus pies, evitando mirarme a los ojos. "Sip, supongo que si."

Sonreí. "Aún puedo ser tu amiga que es una chica. Es lo mismo pero al revés." (*)

Me reí. Él no lo hizo. Incómodo...

De pronto dijo, "Debo irme. Sabes que hay escuela mañana y todo."

Fruncí el ceño. "De acuerdo, ¿aún es temprano?"

Suspiró. "Si, tengo que…um…lavar la ropa."

Reí. "Ahora sé que estás mintiendo. ¡Ni siquiera puedes cocinar nada más que cereal!"

Rodó sus ojos. una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios. "Un chico puede aprender…"

Le entregué mi celular para llamar a Alice. Cuando Alice llegó Edward y yo nos despedimos, Emmett y Edward se despidieron con un abrazo y ellos se fueron. Fui a quitarme el vestido y colocarme mi pijama. Subí a la cama, encendí la lámpara de noche, tomé mi libro y mi I-pod y leí el resto de la noche. Mi música resonando tan fuerte para que no pudiera pensar en nada más que en mi libro.

-- -- (Viernes)

Cuando desperté, me sentí emocionada. Quería ir a la escuela y abrazar a Alice hasta que ya no pudiera respirar. Miré mi vestido –el cual colgué en la puerta de mi habitación- y suspiré.

Tomé una ducha como todos los días y me vestí con un suéter púrpura de mangas largas y jeans. Me coloqué brillo de labios de cereza y bajé las escaleras. "La fiesta es mañana!" Exclamé animadamente.

Emmett asintió. "Si, lo sé."

Sonreí. "No puedo esperar."

Emmett rió. "Yo tampoco."

Extendí mis manos. "Lánzamelo," exigí.

Me tiró una barra de cereal; la abrí y le di un mordisco. Me la terminé y tiré el envoltorio en el bote de basura. Miré afuera para ver al Volvo esperando por nosotros. Corrí fuera de la casa rápidamente. Abrí la puerta de Alice y la abracé. "¡Gracias! eres la mejor."

Palmeó mi espalda. "no hay problema."

Me alejé y cerré la puerta, y subí a la parte trasera. "Hey Edward."

"Hola Bella," saludó cálidamente.

Emmett subió y nos fuimos.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela Edward -siendo el caballero que es- abrió mi puerta y me ayudó a salir. Sonreí y miré alrededor para asegurarme que nadie estuviera cerca. "Este es el último día de esto," dije en un tono silenciado.

Él miró fijamente su mano en la mía. "Si," murmuró en un hilo de voz.

Caminamos a clase mientras todos nos miraban fijo y murmuraban. Tomamos nuestros asientos y la campana sonó.

Mike caminó hacia nuestro escritorio, "Hey bella. El baile es esta noche," declaró.

Asentí y entrelacé mi mano con la de Edward sobre el escritorio. "Si, no puedo esperar."

Mike miró brevemente nuestras manos y se mofó, "Bueno…te veré allí. Adiós."

Fingí una sonrisa en respuesta. "Adiós."

Edward rió por lo bajo cuando Mike estuvo en su asiento y lejos de nosotros.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

Sacudió su cabeza. "Luces como si estuvieras a punto de estrangularlo."

Me mofé, "Si una chica viniera a ti todos los días pidiéndote salir en una cita con ella luego de que ella sabe que tienes novia; estaría bastante irritado también."

El profesor entró, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. "Hola clase, ¿alguien va al juego de esta noche?"

La clase murmuró, "Si."

Sonrió y comenzó la clase. "Saquen sus notas d ayer. Entonces, si…"

No estaba prestando atención, en lo absoluto. Pensé acerca de la última vez que fui a un partido de fútbol y en la perra de Lauren. Pensé acerca de Edward y la fiesta. Luego mi mente se centró en Edward y cuánto ha hecho él por mí.

Lo miré por un minuto mientras escribía las notas que estaban en la pizarra. Dios, era tan tierno cuando estaba tan concentrado. Sonreí y me volví a mi cuaderno.

"¡Bella!" l profesor llamó abruptamente.

Salté, asustada. "Um, ¿si…?"

Frunció el ceño. "Cuál es la respuesta?"

_Oh mierda._

Miré a Edward. Él estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no reír. "Umm…"

"Quizás deberías mirar sus notas en lugar de al Sr. Cullen," insistió con severidad.

Enrojecí. "Lo siento." Evitando todas las miradas, miré la pizarra y comencé a escribir mis notas.

-- --

Cuando la clase terminó, Edward y yo fuimos a mi casillero. "Entonces, ¿estabas mirándome a mí o a mis notas?" Edward preguntó mientras se ría por lo bajo.

"A ninguno, ¿de acuerdo!?" Siseé, aún sonrojándome.

Rió por lo bajo aún más.

"¡Urg! ¡Eres tan arrogante!" Exclamé mientras me alejaba dando fuertes pisadas.

-- --

En el almuerzo, Alice, Rose y yo hablamos sobre las ropas lindas que vestiríamos esta noche para el juego.

"Voy a usar mi falda negra y mi camisa de estampado de tigre otra vez," Rose informó.

Emmett y Jasper le estaban dando a Edward algunos buenos consejos de fútbol para esta noche. "Mantén tus ojos pegados a la pelota, ¿de acuerdo?" Emmett demandó con severidad apuntando con su dedo a Edward.

Miré alrededor de la habitación. Lauren y su cuadrilla se estaban acercando

_Por supuesto…_

Ella bajó el cierre de su suéter un poco, mostrando un pequeño escote.

"Hey, Edward," emanó, moviendo su cabello.

Los ojos de Edward bajaron a su suéter. Él pretendió vomitar. "ew."

Lauren hizo una mueca. "Um...bien, buena suerte esta noche."

Sonreí. "Hey Lauren, amo tu suéter. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?"

Tomé mi botella de agua y le di un sorbo.

"Forever 21**(**)**, duh." Rodó sus ojos.

"Ah," asentí. "Debe ser donde van todas las taradas estos días," dije sonriendo malignamente.

"Oh por favor. ¡Desearías ser yo!" Lauren sonrió de forma socarrona y sus chicas rieron.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Sabes que ahí es donde te equivocas." Tomé mi botella y tiré el agua sobre todo su suéter y cabello. "Oops," murmuré. "¡Mi culpa!"

Gritó, "Bella! Tu _fenómeno_!"

-

Sonreí mientras Edward y todos reían. "No esta vez Lauren."

"ARG!" gritó mientras su grupo de chicas intentaba ayudarla. Se fue dando pisadas fuertes, abandonando a sus esclavas y entrando al baño.

Todos tenían sus ojos en mí, bueno casi todos. La cuadrilla de Lauren se veía confundida, como si no fueran nada sin ella. "Hey, tal vez deberían ir a conseguir una vida…una sin Lauren. Saben que ella no es el centro del mundo. Ella simplemente las está utilizando. Solo se preocupa por sí misma..." Les expliqué.

Me miraron por un largo minuto y luego sonrieron, caminando fuera de la cafetería. Edward palmeó mi espalda. "Realmente esás marcando la diferencia…"

Sonreí. "Bueno, eso es agradable de oír."

Dos segundos después Lauren salió del baño buscando a su cuadrilla. Ellas regresaron unos minutos después y comenzaron a hablar con Lauren sobre algo, lo que sea que fuere hizo enojar a Lauren.

Ella me miró con furia. No dijo una palabra, simplemente miró fijamente. Después de un rato desvié la vista, pero el salón estaba aun en silencio. La cuadrilla de Lauren pasó a mi lado caminando y perversamente caminó hacia otra mesa y comenzaron a hablar.

Mire para ver a Lauren parada allí sola. Finalmente juntó sus cosas, me dedicó una última mirada de furia y caminó fuera del salón de almuerzo, todos comenzaron a hablar nuevamente.

-- --

Después dela escuela caminé al Volvo y esperé por Edward y los demás. Todos estaban hablando del almuerzo. Nadie la ha visto en todo el día luego de ese período. Rumores descabellados dicen que se mudará o que se volvió `_emo`_ o que le dijo a las personas que estaba pensando en terminar con su vida. Apuesto a que más tard3 hoy todo volverá a la normalidad. Siempre lo hace.

Edward y Emmett vinieron pronto después de eso. "Hey Bella."

Salude con la mano. "¿Qué hay?" Pregunté despreocupadamente.

Edward sonrió. "Um, nadie ha oído de Lauren en un rato. ¿No crees que te excediste?"

Alice apareció y entramos al auto. "No, ella se hizo esto a sí misma y apuesto que lo restregara en mi cara en el juego."

Cuando llegué a casa tomé una ducha y me vestí con mi conjunto. Enrulé mi cabello un poco. Luego de mirarme una vez más era tiempo de irnos. Llamé a Emmett para que bajara y caminamos a mi camioneta.

"¿Estás nerviosa por lo de esta noche?" Emmett preguntó mientras nos estacionábamos en la escuela.

"No, ¿por qué debería de estarlo?"

"No lo sé. Después de lo que sucedió con Lauren-"

Lo corté, "Ella regresará a la normalidad, ¿de acuerdo?"

Emmett suspiró y salió fuera de la camioneta; lo seguí al campo de fútbol. Vislumbramos a todos fácilmente, nos llamaron con sus manos. "Hey chicos" dije animadamente, sonriendo.

Edward palmeó el asiento a su lado, sus ojos estaban brillando. "Hola tu."

Me senté y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro. "¿Has visto a Lauren?

Edward dudó. "Um...si..." Apuntó abajo cerca del campo de fútbol.

Lancé un grito apagado cuando la vi. Ella estaba sollozando…fuerte. Sus antiguas amigas se reían de ella mientras le lanzaban palomitas. Antes de que pudiera detenerme a mí misma, estaba caminando debajo de las escaleras con Edward cerca detrás de mí.

_**(*) es un juego de palabras en ingles, como sabrán, "girlfriend" significa novia en ingles, que traduciéndolo literalmente es chica-amiga, entonces, en el texto original Bella dice: "i still can be your friend who is a girl, it´s the same but backwards".**_

_**(**) es una tienda de ropa "fashion" estadounidense, muy popular entre los adolecentes de EEUU.**_

_**Amm, bien, lizzie no dejo nota… ¡gracias por la traducción!, sip, ahora tardo menos ¿ah? Haha, la verdad fue mi culpa que tardara, lizzie me lo había mandando desde hace un buen tiempo, pero no me había dado el tiempo de hacer las correcciones, en fin, ojala que les haya gustado, ¡esperamos sus comentarios- criticas- felicitaciones- tomatazos- condenas a muerte, en un hermoso review!. **_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
